


One Last Adventure

by TheWeirdOnes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdOnes/pseuds/TheWeirdOnes
Summary: This is a story of love, friendship and sacrifice that once again highlights the remarkable courage of hobbits as five friends embark on a journey round Middle Earth in light of the new Prophecy.Enjoy!-TheBagginsAwayFromBagEnd
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue, by Tauriel of the Woodland Realm

Bella has asked me to write a prologue for her story, so here it is. The others don't know about the story yet. Not until the day arrives. She's been writing this story ever since _it_ happened. I think it helps her. I don't even know if I'm doing this right. She said she wrote the book in the third person. Anyway. Let's just get on with it.  
It was early in the year when I went to visit Bella. "I need you to meet me at Lothlorien," I said. "It's urgent."  
"Why? Is anyone else coming?" She had asked.  
"Yes, Arwen of Gondor, and my friend Tallulah, who lives in Lothlorien."  
"Can I bring Treetop?" The look on her face made it plain that she was not coming without Treetop. I knew this because she was still suffering from nightmares and flashbacks. Of Frodo. I knew she missed him.  
"Yes," I had answered. "In fact, it would be all the better. I was visiting Rivendell and they told me they spotted orcs. We need to investigate."  
She had looked at me doubtfully, chewing her lip. "Why...why me?" She'd asked eventually.  
"I wouldn't ask you if I didn't have complete faith in you, if I didn't know you are the right person," I said softly. She watched me closely, those ancient eyes scanning my face for a sign. I said nothing.  
Finally, she nodded. "Alright. When?"  
"Tomorrow," I answered. "In the morning. Lothlorien, at the mirror of Galadriel."  
She nodded again. "I'll see you there. Just...don't tell your friends about my...you know."  
This time it was my turn to nod. "Of course. I'll see you there." I turned away, pulling my hood up and heading outside to where my horse was waiting.  
Bella hesitated, then called after me. "Wait!"  
I turned. "Yes?"  
The look on her face said it all. I understood. "So you mean to go through with it," I said softly.  
She looked down, and then back up, a steely determination in her eyes. "Yes."  
I nodded again. "One last adventure." A silent understanding passed between us. "Namárië, Bella."  
"Namárië, Tauriel."  
I headed out into the dark, rainy night. Little did we know what lay in store for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namárië - Farewell


	2. Chapter 1: The Prophecy of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the confusion with the chapter numbers, it’s just because I put the prologue as chapter 1.

Tauriel rode her horse to Lothlorien, hoping to find Tallulah so that she could tell her the news. She knew the others would be arriving soon - she wanted to introduce them to Tallulah. She gripped on with her long legs, and as she dismounted she threw back her hood, revealing her pointed, elfin ears, her bright green eyes, her regal nose and her long, flowing red hair, streaming down her back. She tied her horse to a post and went inside to find Tallulah. She passed huge, looming trees, and gentle, flickering lights. This place was gloomy and in shadow any time of day or year. After much walking, she came to the clearing which housed the Mirror of Galadriel - and there she found Tallulah.  
"Hi, Tallulah."  
"Hello, Tauriel," Tallulah, a tall, mischievous looking elf with brown hair and brown eyes, replied happily, "I haven't seen you in a while."  
"I have disturbing news, I'm afraid," Said Tauriel, slightly surprised at how happy Tallulah was. "I have been to Rivendell, and they told me that they had spotted orcs. Orcs have not been seen since the One Ring was destroyed and Sauron was defeated - we must find the source of this new evil!" Just then, a horse and a pony came up, both their riders cloaked. As they came up towards Tauriel and Tallulah, Tauriel recognised them with relief as Arwen and Bella, and she hurried to introduce them to Tallulah.  
"This is Arwen, she is visiting from Gondor, where she lives with her husband Aragorn," She explained, pointing at the tall, pretty elf with long dark brown hair and a haughty expression.  
"How ya doing?" Asked Arwen, grinning at Tallulah.  
"Fine, you?" Replied Tallulah politely.  
"Yaaaaa!" Said Arwen enthusiastically.  
"She's a little...informal. But anyway, we need to discuss the orcs!" Said Tauriel.  
"We should get Galadriel to tackle the problemo!" Suggested Arwen.  
"...Galadriel went to Valinor five years ago, Arwen..." Said an exasperated Tauriel. "Arwen was visiting Rivendell when I arrived, her brothers Elladan and Elrohir says the orcs were heading this way. Unfortunately they are under attack from some of the orcs too, so they can't come themselves. They sent Arwen instead."  
"Oh," Replied Tallulah.  
"Anyway, I suppose I'd better introduce you to my other companion. This is Bella, the kin of Frodo Baggins. They are step-siblings." She gestured towards the little hobbit, with relatively long, light brown hair and green eyes. Bella eyed them thoughtfully. She had a sharp look about her, but her eyes seemed far older than her age - as if she'd experienced things no one ever should. These were the friends Tauriel had spoken about? They didn't seem too bad, but she was glad Treetop had come. Though, come to think of it, where was Treetop?  
"Hmm," said Arwen thoughtfully. "I think we should have armed forces all along the borders of every kingdom."  
"I think we should follow them, to find their source," Replied Tauriel.  
"No. I have dealt with these orcs before, following them is too risky," Said Bella, finally speaking.  
"Observing not engaging is the way to go," Agreed Arwen.  
Tauriel, annoyed at having her perfectly good suggestion vetoed, said crossly, "I meant just the four of us. Anyway, do you have your dracogriff Treetop with you, Bella?"  
Tallulah just sat there watching.  
"I can send my eagle to scout?" Suggested Bella, eager to dispel the argument. "That way no one has to go."  
"Alright. Good idea," Everyone agreed, as Bella whistled to get her kestrel to come. It took flight, and everyone watched it leave, before going their separate ways.

oOo

A few hours later it returned. Tauriel, who had been up a tree and staring at the sunrise, was the first to spot it. "Bella, your eagle's back!" However, the bird was so tired that it immediately flew off to eat some food and go to sleep, and so was unable to deliver any news.  
"Ugh, this is boring. I what to go back to Gondor!" Complained Arwen irritably. "I sent some of my warriors to go and scout out the remains of Isengard," She added.  
"Ok-" Began Tauriel, before she was interrupted by an arrival of someone. "Hi, I'm Treetop - Bella's dracogriff!" Said the someone, as she walked in majestically. She had lovely autumnal feathers, and gentle eyes, although her claws looked deadly enough.  
"Hello, did you send you?" Asked Tauriel politely.  
"Bella is busy doing hobbit things (second breakfast) so she sent me instead," Explained Treetop.  
"Oh, I see. I never understood how anyone can eat that much food in such a short space of time," Said Tauriel.  
"Neither did I," Agreed Arwen.  
"I LOOOOVE FOOD, I would die without it, literally!" Tallulah shouted, going a bit crazy.  
"Anyway, what news does Bella bring?" Asked Arwen hurriedly.  
"Well, the orcs are coming from the east, from Isengard and Dol Guldur," Replied Treetop briskly.  
"Hmm, my troops have also noticed this," Mused Arwen.  
"What?! Why didn't you mention it?!" Tauriel exploded.  
"What? Oh, I didn't think it was important," Mumbled Arwen.  
"That IS important!" Tauriel and Treetop spoke in unison.  
"Sorry," Muttered Arwen, feeling slightly ashamed. "What I was going to say was that the orcs my people spotted weren’t just mindless orcs, they were Uruk-hai, looking stronger than they did the last time."  
"Yes, they went through my old home," added Treetop, "but I escaped with nothing more than a broken wing. They were very nasty in their attack."  
Tauriel mused this whole thing over, wondering what it could mean.  
"Anyway," said Arwen loudly, interrupting her train of thought, "I have been busy arranging my son's coronation."  
Everyone rolled their eyes.  
"Bella, can you send your bird to investigate Isengard?" Asked Tauriel quickly, as Arwen opened her mouth to explain the logistic of the coronation. There was a slight pause, in which Bella gave Tauriel a long lecture on how her bird needed to rest. "I see. I can send my kestrel Feredir instead."  
After much discussion and some rest, Bella spoke up again. "I need to return to the Shire, I will be back in three day's time."  
"Why?" Asked Tauriel, curious.  
"To collect Merry, Pippin and Sam. They're at a pie eating contest," Explained Bella. "Do you have a pony?"  
"I have a black horse," replied Tauriel, "but he is too big for you to ride alone. I shall come with you. Besides, I want to meet your friends."  
"Then it is settled. Let us collect some supplies, but pack light."  
"I agree. Haste is of the essence." They rode towards the shire, only stopping to eat.

oOo

As they rode through some woods outside of Bree, nearing Hobbiton, Tauriel opened her mouth to speak. "Where is this con-"  
Bella seized hold of her and covered Tauriel's mouth with her hand. She whispered something in Tauriel's ear and they immediately dismounted and hid behind a nearby bush.  
"Orcs, in the Shire? Why would they come this close?" Bella wondered aloud. Her curious eyes stared at Tauriel, her face calm, but inside her thoughts were racing. What if there was another evil she had to fight? However, Tauriel had heard something the orcs had said, that Bella hadn't. She paled.  
"No no no, this cannot be!" She said, distressed. The orcs marched forward in an army-like formation.  
"We need to get through the Shire by nightfall or the boss won't be happy!" Growled the Orc at the head of the formation.  
"There is a prophecy...I need to explain. The prophecy was made my Thranduil, King of mirkwood. He said that when the one who The one who destroyed Sauron's power loved the most was killed in body and soul, then The Darkness would rise again. That must be why the orcs have arisen. One more thing. The prophecy states that the one The one who destroyed the Ring loves the most must be of the age to wield a weapon. It's talking about you, Bella!"  
Bella's hand flew to her mouth.  
" _When the one who destroyed Sauron’s power,_  
_Most loved is killed in body and soul,_  
_At the time when she is most vulnerable,_  
_There will be a new evil._  
  
_When she is dead,_  
_When the time comes that wind freezes water,_  
_Nature destroys rock,_  
_The One shall bring forth the rise of a new venom,_  
_A venom that poisons the souls of all that stand in its way,_  
_And a new power greater than the ONE before,_ " Recited Tauriel, agitated.  
"Oh my goodness. I've never been in a prophecy before!" Bella's heart was pounding. Why did it have to be HER?  
"Yes," said Tauriel solemnly. "The time you are able to wield a weapon is not your most strong, but your most vulnerable."  
The final orc passed and they rose from behind the bush. "We must follow them!" Said Tauriel immediately.  
"No. If they're looking for me then we need to get to the others - I know this place like the back of my hand, we can go through Old Wood."  
"Very well, where does this pie-eating contest take place?"  
"The Green Dragon i-" Bella stopped mid-sentence and stared at a black dot in the distance, growing larger by the second. She squinted. Was that...  
"Hi, I followed you!" Proclaimed Treetop, landing in front of them.  
"...That's evident, but _why?_ I thought Bella told you to take a nap!" Said Tauriel, exasperated.  
"Well I'm not tired and I want to come!" Declared Treetop like a disobedient child.  
"Oh Treetop," sighed Bella, "you silly old thing, but I am glad to have you by my side."  
"Treetop, do you know of the old prophecy by Thranduil?" Asked Tauriel.  
"No time - we need to get moving!" Said Bella urgently.  
"You mean the Prophecy of the End? Yes, I've heard of it. Why do you ask?" Replied Treetop.  
"She has read practically everything," Chimed in Bella, "And we think it maybe be coming to pass. We must make haste!"  
"Oh..." Said Treetop, surprised.  
"Let us pass through Old Wood,” Said Tauriel briskly.  
Tauriel and Bella got onto the horse Aldalómë and Tauriel whispered something in his ear, and he galloped off, Treetop flying behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Dracogriff isn't a real thing in the Tolkien universe as far as I know, but the character of Treetop was made up by a friend and in this context it is a hybrid between a dragon and an eagle, and is its own species.


	3. Chapter 2: An Old Friend

They galloped into the dark forest, Treetop now walking behind. The forest had barely any light shining through the faraway canopy, and leaves and who knows what else crunched beneath them.  
"One rule," said Bella. _"Never leave the path._ Oh, and flying will get us spotted."  
"...I thought that was Mirkwood?" Asked Tauriel confused.  
Bella shook her head. "If you leave the path, you will get lost," She explained.  
"What is this? I hear...singing?" Tauriel gasped and stiffened as she recognised the song.  
They all paused and listened, and sure enough, the faint sound of song came into earshot.

"Hey _dol! merry dol! ring a dong dillo!  
Ring a dong! hop along! Fal lal the willow!  
Tom Bom, jolly Tom, Tom Bombadillo!  
Hey! Come merry dol! derry dol! My darling!  
Light goes the weather-wind and the feathered starling.  
Down along under Hill, shining in the sunlight,  
Waiting on the doorstep for the cold starlight,  
There my pretty lady is, River-woman's daughter,  
Slender as the willow-wand, clearer than the water.  
Old Tom Bombadil water-lilies bringing  
Comes hopping home again. Can you hear him singing?  
Hey! Come merry dol! derry dol! and merry-o!  
Goldberry, Goldberry, merry yellow berry-o!  
Poor old Willow-man, you tuck your roots away!  
Tom's in a hurry now. Evening will follow day.  
Tom's going home again water-lilies bringing.  
Hey! Come derry dol! Can you hear me singing?"  
...  
_

" _Hop_ _along, my little friends, up the Withywindle!  
Tom's going on ahead candles for to kindle.  
Down west sinks the Sun: soon you will be groping.  
When the night-shadows fall, then the door will open,  
Out of the window-panes light will twinkle yellow.  
Fear no alder black! Heed no hoary willow!  
Fear neighter root nor bough! Tom goes on before you.  
Hey now! merry dol! We'll be waiting for you!  
Hey! Come derry dol! Hop along, my hearties!  
Hobbits! Ponies all! We are fond of parties.  
Now let the fun begin! Let us sing together!  
Now let the song begin! Let us sing together!  
Of sun, stars, moon and mist, rain and cloudy weather,  
Light on the budding leaf, dew on the feather,  
Wind on the open hill, bells on the heather,  
Reeds by the shady pool, lilies on the water:  
Old Tom Bombadil and the River-daughter!"_

TOM!" Gasped Bella, immediately leaping off the path and into the woods to go and find the source of the singing.  
"Bella you didn't tell me that this is the home of _Tom Bombadil!_ " Shrieked Tauriel.  
"BELLA WHAT IN DURIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING I THOUGHT YOU SAID TO NEVER LEAVE THE PATH!!" Screamed Treetop.  
Bella, suddenly realising what danger she had put them in, immediately sprinted back towards the path with the guidance of Tauriel's and Treetop's voices.  
"What's wrong?" Bella asked Tauriel, who's face was ashen.  
"Tom Bombadil - he's dangerous. I met him once, and his power unnerved me," Explained Tauriel.  
"But he's so nice!" Protested Treetop vigorously.  
Tauriel shook her head frantically. "Any time we asked him for help, any time we were fighting a losing war, any time one of our number was kidnapped, he refused to help us. And when he refused to help when my parents were killed by orcs, that was the last straw. They - him and that River-daughter - are my enemies."  
"Oh wow...well you can hide behind me?" Suggested Treetop, at a loss for what to say.  
"We need to get back to the path n-"   
Bella stopped and stared. _The trees had moved._  
"What's happening?" Asked Tauriel. "Oh no - the sun's setting!"  
"This place is worse in the dark," Fretted Treetop.  
"Don't worry, I'm used to forest life," Said Tauriel reassuringly.  
"This isn't forest life," said Bella grimly. "it's a war. You might need to fly up after all, Treetop."  
Treetop immediately flew up - anything to get away from those leering trees, she thought - and began to direct the others out of the forest.  
"This way, everyone!" Called Treetop.  
They began to follow Treetop - when Tauriel realised that Arwen was suddenly there. "When did you get here, Arwen?" She asked, surprised.  
"No time, we need to keep going!" Said Bella frantically.  
"You are almost at the edge of the forest - I can see it!" Called Treetop from the canopy.  
"I came here to tell you all about my son's coronation!" Arwen beamed. "You are all invited...except you, Bella, because my son says he fancies you and I don't want any distractions on his big day."  
They ran through the forest as the trees closed around them, barely registering what Arwen had said. "Look, the path!" Said Tauriel triumphantly.  
As the hurried along it, Treetop urging them along from above, Bella turned to Arwen and said, "How can an elf fancy a hobbit anyway?"  
"He's only like one quarter elf," pointed out Arwen. "I'm half and Aragorn is full human."  
Finally, after what seemed like an age, the edge of the forest came into view and they all ran through, breaking free of the trees' cover of darkness at last.  
  
oOo

As they reached the safe little village of Hobbiton - with its under-hill houses, brightly painted doors and inns dotted around, the most noticeable the Green Dragon - Bella gave a cry of delight. "Look, there are the others!" She ran up and greeted them, hugging her husband Pippin. She then told them the grave news. They said something back. Treetop smiled as Bella ran back towards the others.   
"What do they think?" Asked Treetop happily.  
"THE ORCS ARE HERE," gasped Bella.  
"WHAT?" Shouted Tauriel and Arwen in unison.  
They all ran into Bag End and locked the door.


	4. Chapter 3: Fire and Smoke

Bella snuck out the back of the beautiful little house with a pony, heading to Rivendell. She needed to get there and call a meeting.  
As she rode off, Treetop, Arwen and Tauriel watched her go. "I could sneak out the back and attack them?" Suggested Treetop.  
"No, it's too dangerous. We do it together," Said Tauriel firmly.  
"Ok, but what do we do about the hobbits?" Treetop asked frantically.  
"Hopefully Bella will also lead then orcs away, but let's just try and keep them away from the hobbits..." Mused Tauriel.  
"We've been teaching the hobbits how to fight, like," interjected Sam hurriedly. "They can all defend themselves."  
Tauriel and Treetop nodded and snuck out the back, leaving Arwen inside to stay with the hobbits. They were just about to spring out at the orcs when Tauriel hissed, "Wait!"  
"What is is?" Asked Treetop.  
"We should listen!" Hissed Tauriel quickly.  
Treetop nodded. "Ok."  
"This is ridiculous," grunted an Orc. "Chasing after some dumb 'obbit 'cause of some so-called prophecy..."  
"Why's we even fightin' these 'obbits?" Grumbled another.  
"Shhh!" Hissed a third. "The boss'll 'ave you if 'e hears yous speakin' like that! 'Ave some respect, won't ya!"  
"Who's this boss they speak of?" Hissed Tauriel.  
"I have an idea," whispered Treetop, ignoring her question. She crept as close as she could to the orcs and said in a menacing voice, "orcs! What are you doing - get back to hunting hobbits or you'll be for it!"  
The orcs jumped at the sound of the supposed voice of their boss. "Sorry boss!" They stammered hurriedly. "We'll get back to work, boss!"  
Tauriel smiled. "Good idea," She said.   
Treetop grinned. "I had no idea it would work!" She replied modestly.  
"She ain't here, let's try Rivendell," Ordered the Orc that seemed to be in charge, and they marched off.  
"Quick - we need to get out of here, let's get to Lothorien again, there's a council happening there..."  
They set off, leaving Arwen to go back to Gondor, to prepare for her son's coronation.  
  


oOo

Meanwhile, Bella galloped off on her little pony, speeding past luscious leafy green forests, beautiful fields full of corn, not taking any of it in. "I have to get to Rivendell," she thought. "I have to lead the orcs away from my kin..."  
Suddenly she heard shouts and roars behind her - the orcs were on her tail! She whispered into the pony's ear, urging it to go faster, faster...  
It shot into the woods and bolted off, throwing Bella down. Bella fought the urge to scream - she couldn't be found. Then she heard a sizzling, crackling sound, felt smoke tickle her nose, sting her eyes. They had set fire to the woods! She dove underneath a nearby thorn bush - the only coverage she could find. The orcs came storming in, looking for her, while the fire licked the edges of her vision and made her head woozy - but strangely enough, she was wet. The thorn bush! She breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as she turned round just in time to see and arrow speeding towards her and lodging in her leg. She bit back a yell - they could have just hit her by chance, without knowing where she was - and sure enough, the leader soon grunted to the others to march off. Bella heaved herself up and stumbled blindly towards what she hoped was the edge of the forest, calling out for her pony. She found it just in time to collapse on top of it and murmur "Rivendell...get to Rivendell..." Before she passed out.

oOo

After they had gone and attended to their own business, Treetop picked up Tauriel and they landed in Lothlorien. "There has been a council called here - we can discuss the prophecy," Said Tauriel.  
"And me!" Came a voice from behind them, and Treetop turned around in surprise.   
"Oh, hello, Tall...?"  
"Tallulah," Replied Tallulah.  
"Sorry...now, let's proceed," said Treetop, heading into the council area where lots of elves were gathered.  
"Right. We know that the prophecy of the end is coming to pass; we know Bella is the target; we know the orcs are hunting her. What we need to find out is _why_ ," said Tauriel.   
_"When the one who destroyed Sauron’s power,  
__most loved is killed in body and soul,  
__at the time when she is most vulnerable,  
__there will be a new evil._

_When the time comes that wind freezes water,  
__Nature destroys rock,  
__the one shall bring forth the rise of a new venom,  
__a venom that poisons the souls of all that stand in its way,  
__and a new power greater than the ONE before,"_ She recited.  
"We are very concerned about the venom and power," added Treetop. Tallulah nodded in agreement.  
"The exact words are 'killed in body and soul'. What does the soul part mean?" Wondered Eldarion, son of Elrond. Elrohir, his twin, opened his mouth to speak just as Arwen arrived at the scene, dressed in a party gown and wearing a flower crown.  
"Wow...you are overdressed for this serious meeting!" Commented Treetop.  
"Looks fancy," added a bemused Tallulah, as everyone turned to look at Arwen, surprised.  
"I just finished the ceremony for my son's coronation and I am appalled that you all had the audacity to not come!" Retorted Arwen indignantly.  
"There are more serious things, Arwen!" Said her brother Elrohir, exasperated.  
"Sorry...well at least I can focus on this grave matter now," Said Arwen, sobering up.  
"What news does Bella bring, Treetop?" Asked Tauriel.  
"Oh...well um she has been travelling non stop to escape from the orcs - they follow her everywhere except for elven places, and she has been unable to visit her home. Hobbiton is in safe hands, though - Sam and the others are helping the hobbits."  
"I hope she is ok, she's a strong warrior," Fretted Arwen.  
"She is travelling to Rivendell at the moment," Added Treetop.  
"I see...well I think our best plan of action is to ask" - Tauriel gulped - "Thranduil."  
"Nasty man," muttered Arwen under her breath. "Then I assume this meeting has come to an end?"  
Everyone rose from their seats after much discussion, and headed off - Tauriel, Tallulah and Treetop to Mirkwood, and Arwen to Rivendell.


	5. Chapter 4: The King’s Request

Treetop landed outside the gates of the Woodland Realm, Tauriel and Tallulah on her back.   
Treetop groaned. "You know I can't fly that fast with this many people on me..."  
"I never thought I would be returning here...since I was banished." Tauriel sighed.  
"Oh...well erm you don't have to come in?" Suggested Treetop. "We can go and find this prophecy guy without you...?"  
"I doubt he would let me in without guards or something...but no, I shall come. I'm more skilled than he - I was captain of the guard for a reason," Grinned Tauriel mischievously. She sighed again. "This was my home, once..."  
"Ok, if you are willing to take the risk," Said Treetop doubtfully.  
They went inside the huge dark oak double doors, heading up the echoing stone steps and walking past engravings and carvings in the wood of the gates.  
"Wow," Tallulah commented as they passed. Inside, they found Thranduil sitting on his oaken throne, once again carved with engravings. He wore flowing silver robes, and atop his head sat a string of jewels.  
"I'll stand guard outside," Suggested Treetop, first bowing to Thranduil and then flying swiftly outside.  
"Hello, _Thranduil_ ," Tauriel growled.  
"Hello, _Tauriel_ ," replied Thranduil calmly, but with menacing edge to his tone. "I thought I had banished you from my lands?"   
Tallulah glared at him.  
"Indeed you did, Thranduil, while I was under your rule. However, you are no longer my King, and I may go wherever I please," Said Tauriel calmly.  
"Ooh good one!" Grinned Tallulah.  
Thranduil glared back at her. "Very true, Tauriel, very true...by the way, did you end up married to that ugly oaf, then?"  
Tauriel stiffened at his words. "As you well know, Kili was killed by the pale Orc Azog in the Battle of the five Armies," She replied icily.  
"Well, well, well! Who is this other elf you have brought with you?"  
"Tallulah Riverwood, of Lothlorien."  
"Hi," muttered Tallulah angrily.  
"I figured - the elves of Lothlorien have a distinct smell about them," He jeered, turning to tallulah. "Lle holma ve' edan."  
Tallulah glared furiously at him with a gaze that could melt a rock.  
"And rude, too!" Said he.  
Tallulah snorted.  
"Come to think of it, why are you two here anyway? You know not to trespass on my land..." Thranduil wondered aloud.  
"We have come to ask you some questions, Thranduil. It is our understanding that you uttered the prophecy of the end?" Said Tauriel.  
"Yes, I did," Thranduil sneered. "And I'm assuming you want it uttered once more?"  
"We want to know the meaning of the lines," Supplied Tallulah.  
"Well then, what are you willing to give me, in return for this?" Asked Thranduil mockingly.  
"How about your LIFE?" Said Tauriel threateningly.  
"Ahh, I was thinking more of an _object_ sort of reward..." Said a flustered Thranduil, trying his best to keep up his bravado.  
"Your head then," suggested Tauriel.  
"Temper, temper!" Chided Thranduil. "I want a Palantir."  
"A palantir?!" Screeched Treetop, coming back in after she had checked outside. "But those were all destroyed! I was listening in, by the way," she added unnecessarily.  
"Ah, but one still remains, buried deep within the ruins of Dol Guldur - surely you knew of this?" He glared pointedly at Tauriel.  
"No," She said flatly.  
"Then the deal is off."  
"Why don't you reconsider my deal?" Asked Tauriel, whipping out her knife.  
"Ooh, DRAMA," said Tallulah excitedly.  
"ENOUGH!" Shouted Thranduil. "Bring what I desire to me, or I shall have my men execute you ALL!"  
"What? But I didn't even do anything except glare!" Protested Tallulah vigorously.  
"Your men would never dare hurt any of us! I still have influence here - and my skills are ten times better than theirs!" Retorted Tauriel.  
"Ah yes, about that...King Elessar visited recently, and they have all been firsthand trained by him." His eyes burned with fire.  
"They will not harm me, one of their own! And what need have you for a Palantir anyway?"  
"While that is true, _I_ can still harm you," Thranduil pointed out. "And that is my own private business that I do not wish to share with you."  
"There are more of us than you - we will overpower you," replied Tauriel.  
"Enough of these games! If you kill me you will still be deprived of the information you seek. Will you bring me a Palantir or not?" Thranduil had lost but a morsel of his patience. "What say you?"  
"Fine! We will bring you the Palantir. But if you fail to give us information, I shall smash it. Clear?" Growled Tauriel.  
Treetop growled menacingly at him.   
"Shut up, little birdie," said Thranduil witheringly. "Auta miqula orqu." Tauriel and Tallulah had to restrain Treetop from launching herself at him. "Well?" Tauriel asked.  
"Very clear, I shall keep my word," Thranduil replied.   
"You'd better!" Warned Treetop, before they shook hands (and talons) with Thranduil and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lle holma ve' edan - you smell like a human  
> Auta miqula orqu- go kiss an orc (yes, this is an Elvish insult)


	6. Chapter 5: The Gift of Foresight

Treetop flew with Tauriel and Tallulah to Rivendell to meet Arwen and Bella, where yet another meeting had been called. Treetop dropped off Tauriel and Tallulah and went to find Bella. As she walked round Rivendell, looking at the sparkling waterfall and the intricate wooden bridges and the homely rooms, she bumped into Elladan and Elrohir, who were discussing the meeting.  
"Oh, Treetop's here! Just in time for the meeting, too," thought Bella, and she ran up to Treetop, almost knocking her over in the process.  
"Oh, hello, Bella, I didn't realise you were here yet! We had a meeting about the prophecy..." Treetop suddenly realised that Bella had an arrow sticking out of her leg. "You're hurt!" She gasped immediately. "Elladan, Elrohir, please treat her - we don't know if it has poison on it!"  
"What about the meeting?" Protested Bella. "I need to go to this meeting!" "And I don't want any more secrets about this prophecy!" she added in her head.  
"No - no, you need to rest, I'll tell you about the meeting. I'll stand in for you." Treetop picked up Bella and carried her to the nearest bed, laying her down on it. Bella immediately rolled out.  
"I'm coming!"  
"Oh fine, you can come! But then you need that arrow taken out of your leg," Said Treetop firmly.  
"Nah, I'm keeping it," said Bella matter-of-factly.  
"What?! But-"   
"Come on!" Bella walked into the council area, where there were elves and dwarves waiting. "I can't feel the arrow anymore anyway, I'm still in shock I think. It was the thorn bush."  
"Welcome, Treetop and Bella," said Elladan.  
"We are here to discuss the threat of a new evil rising," added Elrohir.  
Bella limped over to her husband Pippin and sat next to him.  
"The word vulnerable in the prophecy, I don't think it means physically, I think it means mentally. I have been in many vulnerable positions around orcs and not once they have caught me," said Bella, getting straight to the point.  
"Wow...you must've had a serious discussion with yourself on your way here, Bella..." Commented Treetop.  
"I'm telling you, it was the thorn bush!" Insisted Bella.  
"Well I'm thinking it was more the arrow..." Replied Treetop.  
"It came out of nowhere, ok? And the thorn bush saved my life!" Muttered Bella. Why did no one understand what she was saying?  
"Wait - what arrow?!" Asked Pippin, looking at Bella. Then he noticed they arrow in her calf. "Oh wow..."  
"Well, how about the orcs?" Asked Treetop. "Were they like the ones I described, who attacked my old home?"  
"No, they were different - I think they're breeding a new kind. They were smarter, bigger, faster..." An image of fire flashed across her vision, they sound of smoke crackling, the smell of smoke up her nose, the pain shooting up her leg...  
"Bella!" Treetop's voice snapped her from her stupor.  
Bella looked up, dazed, shaken from her memories. "When they realised I hid, they lit the forest on fire to flush me out," She finished.  
"I know what they are - they are not a new breed. They are fresh Elven orcs. They are elves that have been kidnapped at birth and buried underground like how orcs are made and that creates this breed - a horrible breed," Said Elladan gravely.  
"The thorn bush was wet, I'm telling you it saved my life!" Said Bella frantically.  
"Well done thorn bush!" Said Treetop hurriedly.  
"Are there any other prophecies?" Asked Bella.  
"I'm not sure Bella, we'll have a look for you," Replied Elrohir.  
Arwen suddenly arrived, covered in nasty oozing cuts and blue-black bruises.  
"Arwen, what happened? I thought Bella was bad - but this!" Treetop was shocked.  
"The orcs ambushed me on my way here. I managed to escape with my life, but my horse was speared to death..."  
Moments later, she was followed by Tauriel and Tallulah. "Hello everyone - we have visited Thranduil, and he wants a Palantir in exchange for information..." Tauriel grimaced.  
"How are we going to get it though?" Questioned Treetop.  
"Have you sent a search party?" Added Bella.  
"I sent some warriors to go and scout the area out, but they have yes to return," confirmed Arwen.   
"Tallulah is a master of disguise, she can go investigate?" Suggested Tauriel.  
"I have an Elven cloak from the Fellowship," added Bella.  
"Tallulah can borrow it," Replied Arwen. "Is that alright with you, Tallulah?"  
"Yeah," replied Tallulah, taking the cloak.  
"It's a bit small, but oh well," Said Bella, trying not to laugh as she handed the cloak to Tallulah.  
"I'll ride John - I'll be back soon!" Promised Tallulah, getting on a black horse that was tied to a nearby post. She rode off in the direction of Dol Guldur.  
  


oOo

A few days later, Tallulah returned, riding her slightly muddied-up horse. "HELLOO MY FELLOW PEOPLE!" She shouted as she rode towards them.  
"Tallulah! What news have you?" Asked Tauriel, once Tallulah had dismounted and tied John to a post again.  
"We were worried! What did you see?" Added Arwen eagerly.  
"Well it wasn't pretty - all Arwen's men are dead, that's for sure..."  
"Could have broken it to me a bit more gently..." Arwen sighed and went to inform her brothers, who grimaced.  
"Did you see who was behind it?" Questioned Tauriel.  
"Orcs," Tallulah replied briskly.  
"Why am I not surprised..." Arwen shook her head. "Was there any sign of the Palantir?"  
Just then, Treetop came wandering out, her feathers all ruffled. "I just woke up what hap-" she caught sight of Tallulah. "Tallulah, you're back!"  
"Morning, Treetop. Hope you are well rested," Said Arwen politely.  
"Oh yes, I'm fine - I totally didn't fall asleep while walking to my bedroom and have to be moved out of the way..."  
"Well I'm glad you slept well," laughed Arwen.  
"As did I," came a voice from the doorway. Bella walked out, the arrow still sticking from her leg. "And I've heard that one before, Treetop - be more creative." She looked up and realised that Tallulah was back. She would have some news!  
"Bella! You're hurt!" Exclaimed Tauriel, having noticed the arrow for the first time.  
"For Durin's sake get one of my brothers to fix it for you!" Tutted Arwen.  
"They can't, it's barbed!" Bella grinned.  
"Oh..."  
"It will only cause more damage if removed, so..." Bella shrugged.  
"I can do it - I'm experienced with healing," said Tauriel.  
Why were elves such spoilsports? Bella wondered, irritated. "I named him Garth," she said obstinately.  
"Haha..." Arwen giggled in spite of herself, and then remembered that she was supposed to be against Bella keeping the arrow. "We need you to be well again in two days, so we can go to Dol Guldur!"  
"She has had it since she arrived..." Said Treetop in a resigned tone.  
"Garth and I are attached emotionally and physically," Said Bella firmly, like a stubborn child.  
"It's an _arrow._ And an Orc arrow, and that. Not a pet!" Tauriel groaned, frustrated. "It might be poisoned! I can heal you!"  
"Anyway, we never heard what Tallulah had to say," interjected Arwen quickly, eager not to cause an argument.  
"Yeah I saw a hut guarded by a ton of orcs, like a hundred or so, so I decided to sneak inside" - Tallulah stopped and looked around - "honestly it wasn't very hard," she said modestly. "Oh, and there was this huge box thing in the middle of the room and there was about twelve orcs, I don't know what they were guarding so I left."  
"How did you get past undetected?" Wondered Arwen in amazement.  
"I snuck past," said Tallulah unhelpfully.   
"Right that's it I'm going there and storming the place!" Declared Treetop.  
"No! It's too risky!" Said Arwen immediately.  
"Hmm...must be the Palantir. We set off in two days, to Dol Guldur. I can ride my horse, and Tallulah can ride John - Bella on Treetop, and Arwen can ride with me."  
"Yes," said Arwen sadly, thinking of her own dead horse.  
They were interrupted by the sound of Bella snapping the arrow off. Snap!  
"Bella! Why did you do that!?" Yelled Tauriel.  
"Bella! Be careful, Tauriel is going to heal you..." Said Arwen hurriedly.  
"Don't worry - now it won't snag on anything, and I left the metal in," Bella explained. She had forgotten Tauriel's tendency to be dramatic.  
"What do you mean?! Now we will never get the shaft out - leaving the metal in was the problem!" Raged Tauriel. "Now for all we know the poison could be in your veins!"  
"Bella, I wouldn't take it out if I were you - I'm your protector for a rea-" Treetop began.  
"Fine," muttered Bella sulkily. She pulled the metal out, and immediately blood began to spill everywhere. "It hurts now!"  
"Oh Bella..." Sighed Treetop.  
"It's not poison, I can tell, but there's a strange purple substance on the shaft..." Mused Arwen.  
"How can you tell?" Asked Tallulah, interested.  
"Poison would be green and have a distinct odour," replied Arwen.  
"Why would it be green? Wouldn't it depend on the type of poison?" Pointed out Tallulah.  
"No, Orc poison is always green," Insisted Arwen.  
"Well human poison is different..." Protested Tallulah.  
"Yes, human poison can cause sever symptoms immediately, but Orc poison will kill you slowly in your sleep - my dad taught me that," replied Arwen.  
While they were busy arguing about poison, they hadn't noticed Bella getting paler and paler from lack of blood, until she fainted.  
"Right get Elladan and Elrohir now!" Yelled Treetop.  
"No time!" Panted Tallulah, picking up Bella and then almost toppling over in surprise. "WOW you're light!"  
They entered Bella's bedroom and healed her, letting her rest in bed.  
  


oOo

Bella opened an eye. No one was there with her. Come to think of it, where was she? She remembered the sharp piercing pain...the smoke tickling her nose...then a sound alerted her. Was that...Treetop speaking? And Arwen? And Tauriel? And...yes, it was definitely them...the faint sound of Tallulah laughing echoed into the room. How dare they have fun when they didn't know if she was even alive! Then she remembered something Tallulah had said to her, right before she had fallen asleep...or had she fainted? She couldn't remember. "Wow, you're light," Tallukah had said. She sat up and smiled as the others came in - then immediately lay back down again, remembering the pain in her leg. "I'm a hobbit, what do you expect?" She murmured to Tallulah, half asleep.  
"Oh...I didn't realise you heard me," muttered Tallulah, grinning.  
"I should take a sample of the purple stuff to the wizard Radagast - he is an expert on these sorts of things." And with that, Arwen jumped on Tauriel's horse and rode to Mirkwood. It was less dark and creepy now, but there were the remains of spiderwebs on the trees and there was a haunted feel to it. How Radagast could bear it, she had no idea. "Radagast, this is urgent. I need you to examine this substance."  
Radagast gasped. "I've never seen this stuff before - but...no, it couldn't be...I don't think it's poison, but I'm not sure...be careful. It may cause insanity of the victim." Arwen nodded and went back to Rivendell. She filled the others in on what Radagast had said, and they were shocked. Tallulah went to check up on Bella while Treetop, Arwen and Tauriel discussed what the purple stuff could be. Suddenly Tauriel gasped and bent over. "Ahhhh." She straightened up again and her eyes were glowing green, and she spoke in a rasping, unearthly voice.

_"When what was made to be good,  
Becomes as dark as night,  
then all that lives in happiness,  
Shall now live in fright._

_And the venom will continue to spread,  
Killing every breath,  
Until every single thing is dead,  
Leaving only **death**_.

_Only one thing can save us now,  
Just one simple move,  
To this thing does evil bow,  
And that thing is love._

_When what was made to be good,  
Becomes as dark as winter,  
then all that lives in happiness,  
Shall now live in fear."_  
She collapsed on the floor, then got up again, her eyes back to normal.   
"I have never in my life seen anything like that..." Breathed Treetop.  
"What do you mean? I just...fell over...?"  
"You - you-" Treetop was at a loss for words.  
"You just said some sort of prophecy!" Finished Arwen.  
"What?" Asked Tauriel, now very confused. "Is this some sort of joke?"  
Of course not - I'm a dracogriff that never lies!" Retorted Treetop, pretending to be hurt.  
"Ok, so then what happened?"  
Arwen gasped. "I think you gave the same gift as Thranduil! This is what you said." She repeated the prophecy.   
"Right, tell me again, Arwen - I need to write this down," Announced Treetop, producing some paper and ink from nowhere."   
Tauriel opened her mouth to say something before she fell again.  
_"The One!_ _Beware, the_ **Soul**! _It shall reap dea-"_ She got up again as if nothing had happened. "Have you written it down?"  
"Yes - but you said another thing-" began Treetop.  
"What? I just fell again, must be the shock of saying a prophecy..."  
"No you definitely said something," insisted Arwen. "‘The One! Beware, the soul! It shall reap dea-‘...you said that."  
"Hmm, maybe we should make the 'dea' but into death," Treetop suggested.  
"Yes, that's probably what I meant," agreed Tauriel.  
"Bella is still resting, but hopefully she should be better by tomorrow, so we can go and get the Palantir," mused Arwen.  
Treetop nodded. "Right, I'm going to go put this in my 'Dracogriff guide to the Prophecy of the End' - I'll see you guys tomorrow." Tauriel and Arwen nodded, and then headed to their bedrooms to get a good night's sleep.


	7. Chapter 6: A Fortress of Evil

Bella flew on Treetop's back over rocky cliffs, open fields glowing with yellow corn and dense, leafy woodlands, with Tauriel and Arwen on Tauriel's horse Aldalómë and Tallulah on her horse John.  
"How are you, Bella?" Tauriel called up.  
"She's asleep!" Treetop shouted back down.  
"Mbmnmpm," mumbled Bella in her sleep.  
"Ok, make sure she isn't straining her bad leg!" Tauriel replied.  
Arwen had no such sympathy. "Wake up, Bella!" She shouted.  
"Leave her alone!" Treetop said protectively.  
"Let her rest," agreed Tallulah.  
"Ok, but we'll be there soon and she needs to be awake - Dol Guldur is a place that requires constant vigilance," said Arwen. "I case there's orcs with bows and such."  
"Well speaking of Dol Guldur, I believe we approach it. Do you see it, Treetop?" Asked Tauriel.  
"Yes, just a bit further," came the absent reply. Tauriel looked up to see Treetop holding Bella up so that she wouldn't fall off.  
They rode up to Dol Guldur, its evil and shadow emanating. "Finally we are here!" Said Arwen.  
"Eeaauch that took forever," moaned Tallulah.  
"Well, we are here now, and you need to direct us to where you saw the place before," replied Arwen briskly.  
They skirted around the entrance.  
"Everyone be very quiet, no sudden movem-"  
Snap! Arwen had stepped on a twig.  
Everyone's heads turned towards her. "Arwen!" They all hissed.  
"Oops," said Arwen.  
An Orc suddenly appeared from the shadows and Treetop immediately pounced on it, killing it.  
"Good job, Treetop," whispered Arwen.  
"Thanks," she whispered back.  
"We can do that to some more orcs, maybe steal their armour and pretend to be them to sneak in? Treetop could be a Warg...?" Suggested Tauriel.  
"Oh yes, that would be great!" Said Treetop sarcastically. "Wouldn't it be better if I stayed guard?"  
"I guess...or you could just fly up and distract them while we sneak in," replied Tauriel.  
"I'll do that!" Said Treetop eagerly, and flew up high to catch the guards' attention.  
"Right, Tallulah - show us the way."  
"Okay follow me but be quiet," Tallulah said, showing them to a small clearing where a hut lay surrounded by orcs. She gestured for them to hide behind a collection of bushes a little while away from the hut but still close enough to see what was happening. "The easiest way to get into the hut is round the back, there is a door with only two orcs guarding it so they should be easy to distract or kill then that leads you to a room with a few crates and boxes inside, there is normally one or two orcs who come in and out with boxes and stuff then you go through a door to your left and that should lead you to where the Palantir is kept, it's guarded by one Orc - he's a big 'un, mind." Tallulah said, while tied John to a tree. "Come on everyone," she whispered, heading towards the hut, "Follow me."  
Bella followed her eagerly through the mud and they crouched down near the back door - as soon as they were spotted, Tauriel and Arwen took the guards out in a flash. From their position, they could see Treetop still swooping in the air - and then she descended to a nearby clearing, taking all the orcs with her. She waited for them to almost be upon her and then struck, killing them all.   
Tallulah smiled and then opened the door, beckoning the others inside. " **AY YOU COME AN' 'ELP ME WITH DIS CRATE WOULD YA,** "came an orc's voice.  
They quickly ducked behind a box as the reply came: " **YA I’LL 'ELP YA!** " They waited with baited breath until they heard the sound of the orcs stomping away. "That was close," breathed Tauriel. Just then, Treetop came in from the front door, having killed every single Orc within ten miles of the place (including the aforementioned ones with the crate).  
"Hi, how is it going?" She asked causally, as if they had met in a forest, not an evil fortress crawling with orcs.  
"Not bad," Arwen whispered.  
"If there are any orcs you want me to kill, let me know!" Said Treetop enthusiastically.  
"Not yet," Bella replied, but her voice was fraught with worry. What if they were ambushed? What if it wasn't here? What if...? She shook her head and carried on. They went over to the door that led to the hallway.  
"Three, two, one, now!" Shouted Tallulah at Treetop, flinging the door open. Treetop charged inside and within a matter of seconds the place was littered with ten or more dead orcs.  
Bella cleverly shut the door behind them. "So, what now?" She asked.  
"We open the door," said Arwen in hushed tones.  
"And that's where the Palantir is?" Asked Treetop doubtfully.  
"I think so," replied Tallulah.  
"You THINK?!" Bella exploded. "You mean we could have come all this way for NOTHING?"  
"Keep it down!" Hissed Tauriel furiously.  
"Well I COULDN'T OPEN THE BOX, IT WAS LOCKED!" Tallulah retorted, ignoring Tauriel.  
"SHHH!" Whisper-yelled Tauriel.  
Bella sighed and went inside, picking up the box, and almost falling over with the weight of it as she did so.  
"Don't worry about the orcs guarding the place - I may have killed them all..." Said Treetop, going out into the now deserted hall. "See."  
They left the hut and went back to their horses - the ground was littered with dead orcs. "Wow," said Tallulah, looking around in amazement. Treetop looked down, slightly embarrassed.  
"Right, let's take the box to Thranduil!"  
"No," argued Tallulah. "We should open it."  
"But if we keep it in the box, then we can give it to Thranduil like this after he gives us information - that way if it's not the Palantir then we will still have our information," Pointed out Treetop.  
"Won't he check though?" Interjected Arwen.  
"I think we should open it, I want to know what's inside," added Tauriel.  
"Yes, I think we should open it," agreed Tallulah.  
Treetop sighed, defeated. "Ok, let's open it."  
"No, it's too risky! Let's do it at Lothlorien," said Arwen.  
"Good idea," agreed Treetop, relieved.  
Bella watched the argument, bored, and then suddenly plucked a hairpin from Tauriel - "Oi!" she said, outraged - and started to pick the lock on the box, thinking that someone had to do it if the others were just going to argue.  
Her actions were met with uproar.   
"No, Bella, stop!" Cried Arwen. She began jumping up and down in anxiety.   
Bella stared at her, rolled her eyes, and stopped. "One minute they want to open it, the next they don't...I don't get the big deal about the stupid box!" she muttered to herself.  
"Let's just go to Lothlorien," said Arwen, desperate to dispel the tension. Everyone murmured an apology and then Bella climbed on Treetop's back, Tallulah got on John, Tauriel and Arwen got on Aldalómë and they rode off towards Lothlorien.


	8. Chapter 7: A Deal in Darkness

After a few hours of riding, they arrived in Lothlorien, and they gathered round Bella, who had been clutching the box. It was cold to the touch, icy cold, and had a slight layer of dust on it.  
"Open it Bella! Use the hairpin!"  
There was a moment of silence, and Bella reached for the box...  
"I don't have a hairpin," said Bella flatly.  
"What! You took mine! Did you lose it?!" Said Tauriel, annoyed.  
"Oh for Durin's sake...I have one," said Arwen, fiddling with her hair.  
"Oh yeah, I took it to tease you!" Said Bella, grinning at Tauriel. Tauriel pretended to cross Bella's name off her birthday party guest list in annoyance.  
"Here now OPEN IT," said Arwen, handing Bella a hairpin.  
Bella lifted the lid, wondering why she was the only one there who could pick a lock...and everyone peered inside.  
"YES! It is the Palantir!" Crowed Arwen triumphantly.  
Bella reached for the Palantir. "I am so confused."  
"BELLA! Don't touch it, it could harm you!" Reprimanded Arwen.  
"I feel like Tallulah..." Muttered Bella.  
"Wait a second, guys. If I didn't remember saying a prophecy, then how do we know Thranduil has information?" Asked Tauriel suddenly.  
"Now that I think about it, yes..." Mused Treetop.  
"Ask for info first and then give him the Palantir," suggested Arwen.  
"Well, let's just give it to him anyway. We know he wouldn't want it for evil, otherwise he could have just asked the orcs - and no matter how awful he is, I don't think he'd go to such lengths. And we don't want it, anyway," pointed out Tauriel.  
"Exactly," agreed Arwen.  
"We may as well - we still don't know what we are going to do with the info," added Bella thoughtfully.  
"Let's get there the fastest way - by me!" Said Treetop.  
"What, you can carry all of us?" Asked Tallulah, surprised. "Then why didn't we do that on the way to Dol Guldur?"  
"...I don't know...well I suppose you will all be rather heavy, and Bella was asleep..."  
"Arwen and I can go on my horse," said Tauriel.  
Tallulah nodded and climbed up onto Treetop next to Bella, and Tauriel and Arwen got onto Tauriel's horse.  
Suddenly Tallulah finally realised what Bella had meant by "I feel like Tallulah". "Hey!" She said, annoyed, before they set off.

oOo

A few hours and a couple of times where they lost the path later, they arrived outside the gates of the Woodland Realm.  
"Tauriel and Tallulah should go in, seeing as they went in last time," said Arwen.  
"I'll stand guard," added Treetop. "And Bella can do it with me - unless you want to go with them?"  
"Well there's not much a hobbit can do...we can be invisible when we want to among other things but...I won't go, I'll stay here," said Bella.  
"They'll tell you everything anyway," said Arwen.  
Tauriel and Tallulah walked in, holding the box. "Hello, _Thranduil,"_ said Tauriel.  
"Hello, _Tauriel_ ," replied Thranduil. "So have you brought me the Palantir yet?"  
"Yes we have," said Tauriel, "but we want information first." She glared pointedly at him.  
"What is the meaning of the prophecy!" Said Tallulah angrily.  
"Well," he drawled. "Firstly, the person it is referring to is your dear friend Bella; secondly, what "killed in body and soul” means is that Bella will die physically or lose hope and it also means she will become Evil or something like that."  
"That's ridiculous. Bella couldn't possibly turn evil. Could she? What would make her?"  
Tallulah looked worried. "If it's in the prophecy, then it might..."  
"The masterminds' poison could turn her evil," said Thranduil, in response to Tauriel's question.  
"And who are the masterminds?" Demanded Tauriel.  
"Alatar and Pollando," came the reply. She looked up to see him peering at his fingernails, uninterested in the conversation.  
"Who are they?"  
"Who are they?" He repeated. "They are who are most commonly known as the 'Two Blue wizards'," he replied nonchalantly.  
"The blue wizards?!" Tallulah gasped, shocked.  
"I believe," drawled Thranduil, "you gave a prophecy yourself, *Tauriel* - a follow up of mine - that went something like this:

_When what was made to be good,  
Becomes as dark as night,  
then all that lives in happiness,  
Shall now live in fright._

_And the venom will continue to spread,  
Killing every breath,  
Until every single thing is dead,  
Leaving only_ **death**.  
  


_Only one thing can save us now,  
Just one simple move,  
To this thing does evil bow,  
And that thing is love._

_When what was made to be good,  
_ _becomes as dark as winter,  
_ _then all that lives in happiness,  
_ _shall now live in fear."  
_

__

__"Yes," said Tauriel slowly, repeating the prophecy under her breath. _  
_ "This follow-up of my prophecy has the same meaning as it," he explained. "Well, except that this one highlights the solution to this little issue you have here, which is love - something I admittedly lack..."  
"Issue?! You're calling the 'killing of every breath' a little ISSUE?!" Yelled Tauriel.  
"Well...yes..."  
"Wait!" Said Tallulah suddenly. "What if the purple stuff on the arrow could be from the blue wizards - what if that's going to turn her evil? Oh, why didn't we take it out of her leg before she got emotionally attached..."  
"Oh, Bella..." Sighed Tauriel.  
"Anyway, I believe that brings our meeting to a conclusion," Said Thranduil briskly.  
Hearing this, Treetop poked her head inside. "Let's get out of here - I don't like it, even though it's a forest..." Tauriel and Tallulah nodded and began to leave.  
"Wait, I have not received my Palantir yet?" Said Thranduil sharply. "Wait! I WANT MY PALANTIR!"  
They ignored him.  
"I will let you speak to your old friends if you come back!" He shouted at Tauriel.  
She turned around, looking at him icily. "I didn't HAVE any friends when I was here."  
"Enough! I will hunt you down and kill all of you if you do not give it to me right this second!" He screamed.  
"Temper, temper!" Tauriel mocked.  
"Back at you," he replied, suddenly calm again.  
Treetop prowled towards him, growling.  
Tauriel sighed and gave him the box, once again heading for the exit with Tallulah on her heels. But Treetop didn't follow - she continued to pace towards Thranduil, the growl in her throat getting louder.   
"Treetop, come on!" Said Tauriel.  
But Treetop ignored her, her eyes clouded with anger. "If you ever speak to any of my friend like that AGAIN," she spat, "you will REGRET IT."  
"Temper, temper, little birdie!" Mocked Thranduil. "Will I, now?"  
"Yes," Tauriel chipped in, "because _ech uchand_."  
Thranduil ignored Tauriel's comment. "Well, I would advise you to leave now - farewell," he said calmly.  
"Yes, we will leave - but I'm watching you until I get out of that door!" Hissed Treetop menacingly.  
"Whatever pleases you..." Said Thranduil loftily.  
While he was distracted by Treetop, Tauriel slipped some salt into Thranduil's mug of tea.   
"I saw that," said Thranduil, "But I shall drink it to humour you." He lifted the mug to his lips and drank it - and immediately spat it out again all over his unfashionable robes, spluttering at the taste.  
"Jerk," muttered Tallulah under her breath.  
"That teaches you!" Shouted Treetop, still growling.  
Thranduil simply chucked. "Amin feuya ten' lle," he said. "Lasta lalaithamin."  
"Yeah, say that again to my beak!"  
"I HEARD THAT!" Yelled Tallulah.  
"I also heard your comment, Tallulah," he said coldly. "Now would you all just leave - I have better things to attend to. Goodbye."  
"You were meant to hear it," muttered Tallulah.  
Thranduil sighed. "Well, thank you for that. It has made my day. Now GET OUT."  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Growled Treetop.  
"And would you please stop the little birdie growling, it's giving me a headache."  
"STOP CALLING HER THAT!" Screeched Tallulah.  
"I AM NOT A LITTLE BIRDIE!" Yelled Treetop. "THIACH UANUI!"  
"Dôl lín cofn! LLE NAA NARAN E'NAUSALLE!" Added Tauriel.  
They all left, yelling insults back at Thranduil and calling him names - mostly 'Tandy Pandy Panties', 'Hû ú-gaun', 'Lygion', and 'Tel'athim'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun searching up all these Elvish insults...Hehehehehe  
> Ech uchand- you are stupid  
> Amin feuya ten' lle - you disgust me  
> Lasta lalaithamen - listen to my laughter  
> Thiach uanui - you are hideous  
> Dôl lín cofn- empty head  
> Lle naa naran e'nausalle - you are king in your imagination  
> Hû ú-gaun - cowardly dog  
> Lygion - son of snakes  
> Tel'athim - arrogant prick


	9. Chapter 8: Unspoken

"You guys totally schooled that old bat!" Arwen crowed, dismounting from Tauriel's horse.  
"Isn't he so annoying?! He must've been awfully spoiled as a child," said Tauriel, dismounting too. "Tandy Pandy Panties..." She burst out laughing.  
"Haha yeah," said Tallulah, laughing too.  
Bella wandered off to look for Pippin, who had said he would arrive at Lothlorien that day.  
"Guys, what Thranduil said about Bella should be kept confidential, so as not to harm her mental state," said Arwen seriously. "Does everyone agree?"  
They all nodded their agreement.  
"I'll be trying to figure out some more of the prophecies, so I'm going to the library," said Treetop. She headed into the library, where she found Bella arguing with Pippin.  
"PERAGRIN TOOK PUT THE SILVER TRAY DOWN NOW!"  
"You know how important this meal is to me..." He protested.  
"I was in the middle of discussing the prophecy can this wait?"  
"Ok but what should I do while I wait?"  
"You could learn to read," she said.  
"What? No!"  
" **What on Middle Earth is all this racket!"** the librarian whisper-yelled furiously, stomping over. " **Now if you don’t stop shouting I’ll send you out, all of you!** "  
"Pippin!" Bella hissed.  
" **Now shut up or leave!** "  
"Shut up!" Pippin and Bella said in unison, glaring at each other.  
"Um, is everything okay here?" Asked Treetop as she walked in.  
The librarian muttered something darkly under her breath and stomped off.  
"Yes," whispered Bella. "Hey, did we check here for prophecies?"  
"No, but I'm going to now - in case there are even more, because Tauriel recently gave one too, a follow up of Thranduil's."  
"Wow...does this place have an organising system?" Murmured Bella, running her finger along the bookshelves as they wandered round the seemingly endless corridors. A generous layer of dust covering the old leather-bound books and worn paper scrolls. The ceiling was domed and quite high up, giving the feel of a cathedral - except the thick red carpet muffling any echoes. Dust motes spiralled up through the air as she disturbed the layers on the books, dancing in the candlelight and surrounding them, tickling their noses.  
"Hmm, let me see..." Treetop reached out and pulled a book out. "What a weird book - 'Near people of near future but not near'..." She began to flip through for any useful information.  
Bella took the book and skimmed through it.  
"Anything useful?" Asked Treetop.  
Bella held out the book to her, tapping on a page covered with Elvish writing.  
"Ah, Elvish," said Treetop knowingly.  
"Don't worry, I can read it," replied Bella.  
"So can I," Treetop retorted.  
Bella ignored her and began to read.

" _When the prey kills its predator, a contract shall bring the rise of two empires.  
There comes a day when myth becomes truth, the lost one shall cause the overthrowing the venom of ones soul,  
The ways of new will follow the ways of old,  
And prosperity will flow like water over the land._

_It shall be then, when white smoke rises,  
_ _the volcano of the Cursed earth destroys all it had created,  
_ _Strength of Evil falls to the hands of its masterpiece,  
_ _body is betrayed by soul,  
_ _Soul kills more than an army,  
_ _an empire,_

_soul can be awoken,  
_ _by those only one soul can see..."_

Treetop gasped. "It's another prophecy! Is there a date?"  
Bella flipped the book over and looked at the back, but there was nothing but a circle of Elvish writing. "No date," she confirmed.  
Treetop took the book, wrote the prophecy down carefully in her book (the prophecy section) and then began to read the book more thoroughly. "Ah, it says here! Prophecy of the Unspoken, told by Durlan Presynore in the first age." She paused. "Why do you think it's called the Unspoken?"  
"Maybe it wasn't published until after he died?" Bella suggested.  
"Yes, or maybe it was known by multiple people but they didn't talk about it?"  
Tallulah watched, utterly confused.  
Treetop looked up. "Oh hello Tallulah - didn't hear you come in."  
"Hi, what you doing? Arwen and Tauriel were grooming the horses so I decided to see what you were up to."  
"We're looking for prophecy things," Treetop replied.  
"PIPPIN!" Bella screeched suddenly. "NO, PIPPIN!"  
"Oh, I forgot about Pippin, where did he go? He was here a minute ago..." Said Treetop, bewildered. "Oh, there he is."  
**"Shut up!** " hissed the librarian.  
"DON'T DO IT!" Bella stared at him as he slowly raised a muffin to his mouth.  
**"WHAT IN DURIN’S NAME SHUT UP NOW THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING DO YOU HEAR ME AND GIVE ME THAT MUFFIN!!!** " Screamed the librarian, snatching the muffin out of Pippins hands.  
"Oh well....Pippin please leave..." Bella mumbled. Pippin left. "Honestly, I have no idea what's keeping him slim..." Bella sighed.  
"Haha," laughed Tallulah.  
"Anyway, Tallulah, we have found a new prophecy called the prophecy of the unspoken!" Treetop grabbed some more books and began to read, while Tallulah snuck out with a book out of boredom. They headed back to Arwen and Tauriel, who had finished grooming the horses, and told them about the new prophecy.  
"What shall we do now?" Asked Arwen.  
"I do not know...we need to figure out more of the prophecies," said Treetop.  
"yAy!" Said Tallulah sarcastically.  
"Which one?" Asked Tauriel.  
"The first one," replied Treetop.  
"What have you got so far, Treetop?" Asked Arwen.  
Treetop got out her notes. "Well that the Mountain of the cursed earth is Mount Doom...Oh and when it says ' when she is dead' it doesn't actually means Bella will die, it means her soul will die."  
"But it says _Body and soul_ ," Tauriel pointed out.  
"Exactly," said Arwen.  
Suddenly Bella appeared from nowhere.   
"Where have you been, Bella?" Asked Arwen in surprise.  
"Stopping Pippin having 23sies," said Bella grimly.  
"Oh...that Pippin is always eating," Tauriel laughed. "Anyway, what shall we do next? We need to find out more about the prophecy, yes, but we can surely do that better while all the events unfold? What do you think, Treetop?"  
"Well I've been studying the prophecies a lot, but maybe that's a good idea - or maybe we could ask a wizard?"  
"Well, I doubt Radagast would be able to help us, and if Thranduil was right about the masterminds being the two blue wizards, then Radagast would be the only wizard we could rely on. That could be the line 'When what was made to be good becomes as dark as night' because wizards are meant to be good."  
"Hmm. I'm going to go check on Bella," said Treetop, and left Tauriel to discuss wth Arwen and Gor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hobbits...always eating...and this is why I’m TheBagginsAwayFromBagEnd


	10. Chapter 9: A Wizard of Old

The next day, Tauriel went down to the shores of the Grey Havens, feeling she could think better there. She paced up and down, muttering to herself. After a while, Treetop came and joined her, sitting down and staring at the sunrise, casting a fiery golden, deep red and shining auburn glow streaking across the gently lapping, flowing water. One moment raging a fierce battle against itself, the next calm and flat, like silver glass, Tauriel thought. She was followed shortly by Arwen, picking at her nails.  
"It was from these very shores that Gandalf first came to Middle Earth from," said Tauriel.  
"Yes, but if or when he will return, I do not know," replied Treetop.  
Arwen sat down. "Gandalf was a good guy," she decided.  
"Where's Bella?" Asked Treetop.  
"I don't know - she told me yesterday that she doesn't feel well," answered Arwen.  
"Oh no, that's not good," mumbled Tauriel, half concentrating on the conversation. "Frodo left Middle Earth from here - maybe she feels sad remembering."  
"No, she couldn't, that was years ago!" Treetop protested, then - "Should I go and look for her?"   
"Yes, you do that," said Arwen.  
Treetop nodded and left.  
"Treetop's always been a good friend to Bella," Arwen remarked.  
Tauriel stared out across the waters, not hearing Arwen. "Some say that Valinor is where the deceased go..." Her eyes grew distant. "Do you think Kili is-"  
"What on Middle Earth is THAT?" Interrupted Arwen, who had seen something moving on the horizon.  
"What's wha-" Tauriel gasped. "It's a boat!"  
"Maybe it's Gandalf! We need to find Bella and Treetop now!"  
"That's not possible, return from Valinor is unheard of - unless you're the boat driver, of course."  
Treetop heard a boat coming into port and searched frantically for Bella, calling her name.  
"What's wrong?" She shouted over her shoulder.  
"There's a BOAT!" Yelled Arwen.  
They all began calling Bella's name, looking for her - until suddenly she appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and took a running jump at the dock, which the boat had yet to come into.  
"BELLA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" They all screeched in unison. Treetop flew off the shore and caught Bella before she plunged into the water.  
"I was halfway there PUT ME BACK!" Yelled Bella, kicking and struggling and biting.  
"Bella you could have fallen into the freezing cold water!" Reprimanded Arwen sternly.  
"You’re terrified of water, and you can’t swim! Your parents drowned! What’s gotten into you?" Tauriel added.  
A shadow suddenly fell over them and they realised that the ash-grey boat had docked, its shining white sails flapping in the wind. "Well, the boat's here anyway," said Treetop.  
The door opened and a blinding white light poured out. "Ow!" Treetop dropped Bella and shielded her eyes as a wizard descended from the boat, dressed in white.  
"Gandalf?" Gasped Tauriel.  
"Yes, I'm Gandalf, Gandalf the Gre - White," he said.  
"But...but how are you here?" She said, hugging him now that the light had died down.  
"All will be explained in good time, my dear," he replied.  
"Hi Gandalf, how are you?" Asked Arwen, grinning from ear to ear.  
Tallulah came up silently behind her and squinted at Gandalf, utterly confused. "Ohh! The weirdo with the Beardo from the stories," she said knowingly.  
"Frodo?" Asked Bella solemnly.  
Gandalf cleared his throat and looked straight at Bella. "Um, Bella," he began. "He's alright - he misses yo-"  
Bella burst into tears and ran away, sobbing. Treetop immediately followed, and Tallulah started after them, eating a biscuit.   
"Tallulah, stay here! Bella needs some time and space," said Tauriel.  
"Oh...ok," said Tallulah, bewildered.  
"Come on, let's bring Gandalf to see Elladan and Elrohir," said Tauriel.  
Gandalf beamed. "Off we go!" He said happily, heading towards their quarters.  
"Oh...well can I play in the sea?" Asked Tallulah eagerly.  
" _No."_  
"Oh." Tallulah followed Arwen, Tauriel and Gandalf to Elladan and Elrohir's quarters.

oOo

Bella ran into her darkened room, sobbing her heart out. A moment later she heard footsteps and was glad when Treetop’s gentle face swam into view. "W-why didn't he come too, T-Treetop? Why d-did it just have to be Gandalf?" She croaked.  
"Shhh, it'll be alright," soothed Treetop, wiping away Bella's tears.  
"W-why didn't he c-come home? Doesn't he know h-how much I m-miss him?" She sobbed.  
"Of course he does, he loves you and missed you too," reassured Treetop gently. "He didn't come because he didn't have need to."  
Bella burst into fresh waves of sobs.  
"Shh, now. Go to sleep, I'll stay with you."  
Bella reached out and took hold of Treetop's talon, taking comfort from it - but inside she was just as grief-wracked. Why didn't Frodo come home?! She threw herself down on her white linen sheets, tucking herself into bed, taking shaky breaths - and then they gradually slowed and became even, and she fell asleep.  
  


oOo

Tauriel knocked on the door. "My lords, it's urgent!"  
"TWINS OPEN UP," Tallulah shouted.  
Elladan opened the door. "Gandalf?" He gasped.  
Elrohir came out and had the exact same reaction.  
"No, it's Santa," corrected Tallulah.  
"Yes, it's me," said Gandalf hurriedly.  
"Hmm, no - its definitely Santa," she confirmed.  
Tauriel sighed.  
Treetop saw them and came up. "Hi everyone," she said.  
"Hello Treetop - how is Bella?" Asked Tauriel.  
"Oh she's alright - a little bit upset that Frodo hasn't come back. I waited with her till she fell asleep."  
"Oh poor thing," said Tauriel sympathetically.  
"...she's not a _thing_!" Tallulah pointed out.  
"Um, anyway, what have you guys been doing?"  
"SANTA CAME," said Tallulah, excited.  
"We brought Gandalf to see the lords Elladan and Elrohir," corrected Tauriel.  
"You mean Santa," whispered Tallulah.  
"Anyway, why are you here, Gandalf?" Asked Tauriel.  
"Santa...call him Santa," said Tallulah.  
Treetop looked confused. "He is Gandalf, why do you call him Santa?" She asked Tallulah.  
"Come on, he's totally Santa!" Argued Tallulah.  
"No he's _not_ ," said Tauriel through gritted teeth.  
"He is!" Tallulah insisted.  
"I'm here to help you, of course!" Said Gandalf cheerfully. "I've always had a soft spot for the Bagginses, so I was considered the best wizard to be sent - although I have been here before." He stroked Treetop's head gently, causing her to purr.  
"So, why is Santa here, I thought he was dead..." Asked Tallulah finally.  
"FOR GOODNESS SAKE TALLULAH HE'S NOT SANTA!" screeched Tauriel, finally losing it.  
"Sorry..." Mumbled Tallulah.  
"His name is Gandalf," interjected Arwen. "And he's the wizard who help Bella and her brother, Frodo. He went to Valinor but he has come back to help us."  
"...yeah, Santa," said Tallulah decidedly.  
"Anyway, Gandalf, what do you have to say to us?" Asked Arwen, turning to Gandalf.  
"Well, my dear, I hear there are some prophecies. I would recommend you don't concentrate on those - just let matters unfold of their own accord, and don't force it," said Gandalf briskly.  
"...what if it unfolds into death?" Asked Tallulah.  
"Then that is what was meant to happen." Gandalf beamed patronisingly at Tallulah, who stared at him, slightly dumbstruck. Treetop was still purring.  
After Gandalf had discussed with Elladan and Elrohir for a while, Tallulah spoke up again. "HEY EVERYONE I HAVE A NEW NAME _Gor Raukomellon_ **what do you think**?" She said excitedly.  
"Um, since when?" Asked Tauriel.  
"...since now..."  
"Ok...what made you decide to do that?"  
"...I was bored of my old name..."  
"Right...anyway, we need Bella to pull herself together and come here. We should go on some sort of adventure, it'll cheer her up."  
"We could take the hobbits to Isengard?" Suggested the newly renamed Gor.  
Suddenly an elvish warrior came in, breathless from running. "My men were scouting out any places that might host any evil, and we saw something awful!" He cried.  
"Ok...what is this _awful_?" Questioned Gor.  
"MOUNT DOOM HAS RERISEN!" He shouted.  
Tauriel, Arwen and Treetop gasped. Gor gasped sarcastically. (Gandalf, Elladan and Elrohir were too busy talking to listen).

"When the prey kills its predator, a contract shall bring the rise of two empires.  
There comes a day when myth becomes truth, the lost one shall cause the overthrowing the venom of one's soul,  
The ways of new will follow the ways of old,  
And prosperity will flow like water over the land.

It shall be then, when white smoke rises,  
**The volcano of the curse earth destroys all it has created,**  
Strength of evil falls to the hand of its master piece,  
Body is betrayed by soul,  
Soul kills more than an army,  
an empire,

Soul can be awoken,  
By those only one soul can see," recited Treetop excitedly.  
"...I am so bored of hearing that..." Muttered Gor.  
"But it talks about Mount Doom!" Protested Treetop.  
"I really don't care!" Gor retorted.  
"Oh, whatever. But we need to go investigate Mount Doom, see what we can find!" Said Tauriel.  
"...what and where is Mount _Doom_?" Puzzled Gor.  
"Mount Doom is in _Mordor_ , Tallu - I mean Gor," explained Tauriel, trying to keep her patience.  
"What is _Mordor_?" Asked Gor.  
"The evil place..."  
"And what is Mount _Doom_?" Gor added.  
"The evil volcano where the one ring was formed!" Said Tauriel, her patience evaporating rapidly. "Don't you know ANYTHING?"  
"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE SAY THE VOLCANO WAS ERUPTING," Gor panicked. "And I do know stuff! Just...stuff you don't know."  
"IT'S NOT ERUPTING! IT ERUPTED AFTER THE RING WAS DESTROYED AND IT WAS DESTROYED TOO, AND NOW IT'S BACK!" Screeched Tauriel.  
"HOW CAN A VOLCANO JUST VANISH ANS REAPPEAR?!" Retorted Gor.  
"BECAUSE MAGIC EXIST, TALLUL - GOR!"  
Treetop watched, bemused, while the two argued, and Arwen joined in the discussion with Gandalf and the twin lords of Rivendell.  
Tauriel sighed, regaining her composure. "Anyway, let's go and get Bella so we can go and see Mount Doom."  
"Ok...why?" Asked Treetop.  
"Because we have to see what caused it to reappear," interrupted Arwen, breaking off from the discussion. "It may have something to do with what is happening with the orcs, and attacks."  
"Oh, yes," said Treetop, remembering.  
"Let's go and get Bella," concluded Tauriel.  
"Can you get her, Treetop?" Asked Arwen.  
"CAN I RIDE THE SLEIGH," gasped Gor, brimming with anticipation. Everyone ignored her.  
"Ok, I will," said Treetop, leaving and returning with Bella a few moments later.  
"Hi Bella, you ok?" Asked Arwen gently, as Bella walked in. Bella didn't answer, walking silently in with Treetop, her only thoughts "DO I SEEM OK?!"  
"For goodness sake Bella!" Exploded Tauriel. "You don't catch me acting like a zombie every time Kili is mentioned, do you? Nor my parents, either! Now stop being such a drama queen and GET ON WITH LIFE! Let's go investigate Mount Doom."  
"Woah! Tauriel, calm down!" Said Treetop, alarmed.  
"It's ok!" Added Arwen.  
"YOU HAD A GENERATION TO FORGET," Bella retorted.  
"And I NEVER. DID." Tauriel hissed.  
"Sad..." Murmured Gor sympathetically.  
"Tauriel! Bella! Calm down!" Said Treetop desperately.  
"Do you think that having a generation makes it any BETTER? Did you believe that I would FORGET? Do you not realise that the longer you live, the more weary you get, the more your remember, the more you ache? Foolish hobbit!" Tauriel let forth a mirthless laugh. "You have not experienced the regret, the anger, the guilt knawing at your very bones!"  
"TAURIEL! Stop this nonsense!" Said Arwen sharply. "We need to focus on the future, leave the past behind. Bella, let's face it, he's not coming back. He's happy. And so are Kili and your parents, Tauriel. Now we need to keep going."  
"Yes," said Treetop quickly, relieved. "Which way to Mount Doom?" She asked Gandalf, who has finally stopped talking to Elladan and Elrohir and was watching them discuss.  
"Turn left," he replied.  
"...can I ride the sleigh?" Interjected Gor.  
"GOR he's not Santa!" Said Arwen. "You can walk."  
"Aaaww!" Gor complained.  
"Shall I fly ahead to see if there's anything dangerous on the path?" Asked Treetop eagerly.  
"Um actually," interrupted Gandalf: "Let me call Guahir and the rest do the Eagles and they can fly is closer to Mordor."  
"Yay I love flying with the Eagles!" Said Treetop happily.  
"YAY EAGLES!" whooped Gor.  
Gandalf caught a nearby moth and whispered to it, and a few minutes later some Eagles swooped down. Treetop flew up to greet them, chatting happily.  
"YAY!" Gor was ecstatic.  
Gandalf climbed onto the back of Guahir, the Wind Lord, and Arwen, Tauriel and Gor climbed onto the backs of another three. Bella refused to get onto an eagle and climbed instead onto Treetop's back. "The Eagles say they are going to hunt later, when we stop! Can I go too, please?" Treetop begged the others.   
"Of course!" The all said in unison.  
The Eagles took off. "AAAHHH SO COOL!" Gor screamed.  
"Nothing like flying on a giant eagle!" Yelled Arwen, every bit as happy as Gor.  
"Very true Arwen!" Gor shouted back above the wind.  
Even Tauriel, who had been tense all day, smiled and whooped along with the others. The only one who didn't say anything was Bella, on Treetop's back - she was still buried deep in her thoughts, alone and afraid in the deep chasm that was her own mind, her own imagination. She squeezed her eyes shut as the wind whipped her hair round her face, felt the icy cool of condensed water on her cheeks as it mingled with the hot tears spilling down her face that blocked out everything else.


	11. Chapter 10: A Spy in our Midst

As they soared through the skies, past rocky cliffs, snowy peaks and fluffy clouds, the sun dipped lower and lower, casting beautiful pale pinks, gentle ambers, soft purples, before finally settling on a deep velvety blue. "You know, Gor, and Arwen, I think somethings up with Bella and Treetop. They've been hanging out even more lately, and that reaction of Bella's was far too dramatic. Could it be the two blue wizards poison in her leg? I hope she's ok. What do you two think?" Said Tauriel, as the Eagles drew closer together. She glanced up at treetop and Bella, who were chatting together as Treetop glided through the breeze.  
"Yes," said Arwen simply.  
"...WHA?" Asked Gor, utterly confused.  
Finally, the Eagles began to descend, until they landed by a large, comfortable-looking cave, surrounded by flowers, trees and lined with springy moss. "Let's stop here for the night," said Gandalf. "Thank you, Guahir." He bowed to the Wind Lord, who nodded.  
"I'm starving," grumbled Arwen and they headed into the cave. She pulled some Lembas bread out of her bag and put the entire thing in her mouth.  
"Hey, the Eagles are going to hunt - can I go with them?" Asked Treetop eagerly.  
"Of course!" Said Gor, smiling.  
"Yay!" Said Treetop happily, heading out of the cave.  
"Don't come back too late!" Tauriel called after her. Then she turned to Arwen. "Hey, Arwen, don't eat so much! Give me some!"  
"I'm hungry!" Protested Arwen.  
"One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a fully grown being!" Said Tauriel.  
"Why do you need so much? I eat half a bite maximum!" Agreed Bella.  
Arwen groaned. "Here," she said, holding out a piece to Tauriel. She took it and ate a small bite, before drinking some water and declaring: "I'm stuffed."  
"It's not even that filling," muttered Arwen.  
"I hear Pippin ate four in one go, once," Tauriel commented.  
"You don't want to know what happened next..." Bella shuddered at the memory. Then she thought of Frodo again, and her eyes welled with tears. _"_ _Acting like a zombie...He's not coming back...he didn't need to come...get on with life..._ " The words of her friends rolled around her mind, making her dizzy. Gor suddenly stuffed 7 pieces of Lembas bread in her mouth, jerking Bella back to reality.   
"GOR you're going to be sick!" Arwen gasped.  
"Mmfhs," Gor mumbled. "Mmmmmmf."  
"IN THE CORNER NOW," ordered Bella immediately. "NOT HERE."  
"Treetop isn't back yet," said Arwen, seemingly oblivious to Gor's situation. "I'm gong to sleep - we have a long day ahead of us." Then she suddenly realised what was happening. "Gor, don't stuff too much in your mouth!"  
"MMFMFFMF MFF FF!"  
"SHE'S GOING TO BE SICK," yelled Bella frantically.  
"Not here!" Said Arwen.  
"MF!"  
"GOR," warned Arwen.  
"MMMMMM!"  
Tauriel grabbed Gor, pulled her outside and stuck her head over a bush. "If you're going to be sick, do it now!"  
Gor swallowed. "Eeeee," she said, feeling disgusting. Suddenly she started to heave and be sick into the bush. Once it was over, she collapsed, exhausted, onto the ground, and was revived by Bella slapping her in the face and Arwen and Tauriel doing their best to use magic. "I'M OKAY," she reassured them all.

  
oOo

Meanwhile, Treetop had landed next to the Eagles, beaming, when suddenly they all took off away from her. "Eagles, it's ok! It's just me, I'm going to hunt with you!" She said, confused.  
"It's alright, I'm still here," came an eerie voice from nearby. "I'm tangled in a thorn bush, please help me..."  
Treetop smiled. "Of course!" She walked towards the bush, then realised something. "Wait...I do not recognise your voice, eagl-" suddenly some orcs jumped on top of her. She struggled and fought but they were on top of her, pinning her down. The last thing she remembered was a sharp pain in her leg before she feel asleep, into a blanket of darkness.

oOo

Treetop reappeared at the cave just as Arwen and Tauriel were pestering Gor to clean up her mess. "Don't eat seven of them next time!" Scolded Arwen.  
Gor ignored them both and stuffed a further nine pieces of Lembas bread in her mouth defiantly, swallowing hard. "Ah, much better," she said.  
"Oh, Gor..." Sighed Arwen.  
"Oh hello, Treetop! How was hunting?" Asked Tauriel.  
"I'm going to bed," announced Arwen, and without further ado she laid her head on top of her bag and was asleep in seconds.  
"It was good, I caught a horse with the Eagles and we shared it!" Treetop replied.   
Bella stared at Treetop. She was Treetop - yet she wasn't. She looked different somehow...she shook her head, rubbing her eyes. She was just tired. She curled up into a ball and nestled inside some bedding in the darkest corner of the cave. Shortly after Treetop joined her, and they whispered together. "Bella, you know the Elves speak a different language behind your back..." Treetop muttered.  
Tauriel passed a hand over Gor's face, making her fall asleep. This in turn made her tired. "Treetop, how is Bella?" Tauriel called over, in Elvish.  
"Oh um, she's great, a little tired," replied Treetop.  
"Any sign of the wound reopening?"  
"What wound?"  
"From the arrow...?"  
"Oh wait that wound!" Said Treetop quickly. "It's fine. We're going to get some rest now if that's ok?"  
"Ok," replied Tauriel, yawning. She then fell asleep on her bag, snuggling down on its soft surface.


	12. Chapter 11: A Traitor among us

Meanwhile, while the others were safely asleep in a cave, the real Treetop was carried to Gundebad on a rickety old wagon and put into a steel cage, dulled and tarnished with age and stained with something rust-red. A few hours later, after she has woken up, two people in dark blue cloaks came up to her. "Hello, dracogriff," said the taller of the two coldly. "It is our understanding that your name is Treetop and you are the guardian of Bella Baggins?" He pulled back his hood, revealing a pale face, dark eyes, a neatly plaited beard and a cruel smile.  
"Yes - what do you want with me?" Treetop asked, standing up. She looked around. The place was dark, so dark - and smelled. Once her eyes were adjusted, she saw weapons and stone grinders, cages and armour. There was a low growling coming from below her, and a grating noise of metal on stone.  
The one who had spoken - Pallando - let out a little laugh. He opened his mouth to speak. "Want? We-"  
"Hey weirdo bird thing I'm Altered," interrupted the other blue-cloaked figure. "Oh...I mean Alter."  
"Um..." Treetop stared at Alatar.  
"I mean Alterer!" Corrected Alatar hurriedly. "Oh, never mind...I'm the dumb blue wizard, so please excuse my stupidity."  
Pallando glared at him. "As I was saying," he continued, "We want you to keep still while you are bound."  
"Why?" Wondered Treetop.  
"Can't have free prisoners," explained Pallando, almost apologetically. "This is most embarrassing. Let us continue once you're less free to move around, shall we?" He waved his staff in front of Treetop's nose and knocked her out once again. When she awoke, her claws were blunt, her wings clipped.  
"You know that my friends will come once they realise I'm missing! And that will be in a few hours!" Said Treetop defiantly.  
Pallando laughed again.  
"What...what's funny?" Asked Treetop uncertainly.  
"IT'S A TRAP YOU FOOL...I think..." Said Alatar.  
"What?"  
"We've dealt with that little hiccup, you see," said Pallando smoothly, cutting across Alatar's mutterings. "We have our friend Lizard disguised as you. Don't you notice that all your possessions are gone?"  
"Oh, never mind," mumbled Alatar again.  
"Well...yes, I do," admitted Treetop.  
"Oh, I never noticed!" Commented Alatar.  
"So now, we need you to do a little job for us," said Pallando.  
"Grrrr!" Growled Treetop immediately.  
"What's the job?" Alatar enquired.  
"While Lizard is going to be infiltrating your little group, you're going to be telling us information!" He said brightly.  
"I will not give you information," Treetop declared.  
"Hmm. Are you sure? We have a grand prize for you..." Said Pallando.  
"Ooooohhh what is it?" Asked Alatar excitedly.  
"Shut _up_ , Alatar!" Said Pallando through gritted teeth.  
"Nope you will not be convincing me today," said Treetop defiantly. Then, cracking a little - "But what is it?"  
"Your life," replied Pallando briskly.  
"What do you mean by 'your life'?" Asked Treetop cautiously.  
"Well, the crude way to put it would be 'give us information or you die'..."  
"Oh...but if I die I because I didn't give you information, you won't have any other way of getting information - therefore it's a bit stupid to kill me unless I give you information!" Said Treetop triumphantly,  
Alatar walked out.  
"Oh, where is he going?" Asked Treetop curiously.  
"To prepare the orcs. War is almost upon us." Said Pallando coldly.  
"BUM BUM BUUMM," shouted Alatar from outside the room.  
"This little quest of yours is useless, you see," hissed Pallando. "We know your destination and we will intercept them at Mount Doom. Bella holds enormous power and she will help us rise from this...this existence of being forgotten, with no one even remembering our names! We will take this power from her. We know you are with Gandalf. Don't be stupid - we have information from another party, we just need confirmation. Someone in your midst."  
"I will tell you information if you tell me who told you about our quest," said Treetop.  
"You are in no position to bargain. Tell us information and I will consider telling you."  
"Oh, then I won't give you information!" Treetop challenged.  
An Orc suddenly marched in. "The troops are ready, sir!" It said earnestly.  
"Thank you. See to it that the wargs are fed." He dismissed the Orc with a flick of his hand.  
"GRAND O," came Alatar's shout from outside. "TELL THEM I'LL BE OUTSIDE SOON!"  
"What is happening?" Asked Treetop, suddenly fearful. "When are you going to war?"  
"War will happen soon enough, but that is not your concern. Tell me, what news do you have of the she-elf?"  
"Oh, Tauriel? Or Arwen?" Asked Treetop.  
"The redhead," came the reply.  
"Oh Tauriel...she is being, um, normal...why her?" She said, finally caving.  
"I know _that_ ," said Pallando impatiently. "I want information on everything. And then tell me about Bella. And as for your question, it's because she's the oldest. She sees everything, remembers it all. I need to know all about her. What she likes. Her personality. Everything."  
"Tauriel likes Lembas bread," said Treetop thoughtfully. "She will do anything to protect - I shouldn't have said that...Bella likes her pet arrow," she added. "It was shot into her by an orc."  
"An arrow?" Said Pallando, amused. "Ah yes. The one with my tracking serum on it."  
"WHAT!!" Yelled Treetop. "WHY WHY WAS I SO STUPID?!" She cursed under her breath. "I knew it wasn't poison!"  
"Yes, I understand that Radagast the Brown made as such clear - he didn't know whether it was poison or not, and he was clever not to have made hasty judgement. It wasn't poison at all, and now the liquid is in her body - she will never get it out. Anyway, any more info on Bella? How is she behaving? What have you told her about the prophecies?"  
"I haven't told her anything about the prophecies' meaning. Wait - is that how you knew where we were, and how you captured me?"  
"Very clever...yes, that's right. Now, how has Bella been behaving?"  
"I'm not telling!"  
"Are you sure?" He asked silkily. "I can tell you who our spy is..."  
"I have told you enough! Now tell me who they are!" Demanded Treetop.  
"Well, seeing as you take that view, I will also set you free," he said.  
"Grrrr, I know you won't!" Growled Treetop.  
"Then why bother not telling me?" Asked Pallando smoothly. "You will stay here forever, so there's not point in keeping quiet. So spill. The. Tea." He took a sip of some tea.  
"Grrrrr! You don't have that strength to let someone who can tell you important information to go free!" She pointed out.(edited)  
"While this is an excellent observation, I believe you are wrong. You see, it makes no difference to me whether you warn your little friends or not. They are heading to Mount Doom soon, and you will have no time to explain any urgencies. Besides, I make it a point to free any potentially annoying prisoners to do my brother and I a favour."  
"Grrrr!" Came the response.  
"Also, all I need are confirmations. I have a spy."  
"She has not changed since we left Rivendell, after she got suck in a flaming forest," muttered Treetop begrudgingly.  
"Thank you, but I believe there is more, concerning her late brother." He took another sip of his tea and sat down on a nearby chair.  
"He has not come back from the undying lands," said Treetop hesitantly.  
"I know that. I said, _how has Bella been behaving_?" He asked sharply.  
"She was a little upset but she had gotten over it - there I told you information, now tell me who the spy is!"  
"Of course," said Pallando silkily. "I always keep my word. My spy is your good friend, Gor Raukomellon. She was calling herself Tallulah Riverwood, was she not? That is because she had lost her memory. When I found her and explained that she was in fact Gor Raukomellon, daughter of an elf general who was my good friend, she agreed to help. I revived her memory and she realised she used to know Alatar and I."  
Treetop felt faint with shock. "NO THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT! She just said that she changed her name!" She said pathetically.  
"Since when does anyone change their name out of the blue?" Retorted Pallando. "Who do you think she keeps acting dumb? She's smarter than you think she is and I gave her a place where no once calls her stupid."  
"I didn't call her stupid..." Mumbled Treetop lamely.  
Pallando snorted loudly.  
"Why did she do that?" Asked Treetop, in a voice full of hurt and betrayal. _"Why."_  
"I told you. She lost her memory."  
"But she is so kind..." Treetop protested weakly.  
"She's a good actor, but is helpful and likes to be genuine to both sides. She likes you, but will not hesitate to give information. However, she does refuse to kill you..."  
"Kill who? Arwen, Bella, Tauriel or me?"  
"You and the Gondor elf."  
"Why?" Asked Treetop, hurt.  
"Bella plays an important role, and the redheaded she-elf may prove useful yet," said Pallando. "The rest of you are unimportant."  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY I'M UNIMPORTANT! I have just given you valuable information and you say I'm unimportant!" Treetop raged.  
"Well, you are..." Said Pallando frankly.  
A growl grew in Treetop's throat, and her ears went flat on her head. "Grrrrrr!"  
"That attitude has earned you more time here," said Pallando calmly.  
"Grrrrr! Hissssss!"  
"I'm sure Lizard will appreciate the extra time to get inside Bella's mind, and in time, turn her to the correct side." Said Pallando, ignoring Treetop's growls and hisses.  
"No! I didn't know Lizard was doing that! Lizard...my old friend," mourned Treetop.  
Pallando's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You know Lizard?"  
"Of course I do! She's a dracogriff! I grew up with her at the dracogriff village...until orc's came through and destroyed it!"  
"Well I never! I suppose you'll know that she's Smaug's daughter, then?"  
"Yes I know! And she used to be very smug about it!" Said treetop angrily. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."  
"Anyway, never mind Lizard. I have business to attend to - that doesn't involve you and your puny friends and worries."  
"Oh, if it doesn't need me can I know what it is?" Asked a Treetop hopefully.  
"No. Prisoners should be kept in the dark." He clapped his hands and some orcs came to pick up the cage, hanging it from a hook in the ceiling. "Goodbye, little birdie," he smirked.  
"Grrrr! I AM NOT A LITTLE BIRDIE!" Treetop howled in frustration. "If only I had fire..." She mourned.  
Pallando marched off, his cloak swishing behind him. "Ready the troops. Feed the wargs. Find Alatar." His tone hardened as he gave orders to an Orc. "The plan is in action."


	13. Chapter 12: Wild Spaghetti

The next morning, Arwen was awoken by a sound. Was someone already awake? Who was moving around? She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, but opened them a crack - just in time to see Gor finish checking that everyone was asleep and sneak out of the cave. What was she doing? Then she noticed that Tauriel was also gone. She got up, making sure that Treetop and Bella were safe, and then snuck out after Gor. Treetop opened one eye and smiled. Good. They were all gone. She shook Bella awake and began to whisper things to her - strange things, Bella thought, that Treetop wouldn't normally say...she noticed that the others were gone, but Treetop wouldn't let her go.  
Arwen tracked Gor to the nearby forest lush with vegetation, plants and fruit, before deciding to confront her. "Ok Gor, what are you doing? I followed you here," She declared.  
"Huh? Oh, I was going to go and look for wild spaghetti," said Gor innocently.  
"Hmm...ok, I'll come with you, but I'm not sure such a thing exists," said Arwen doubtfully.  
"Okay," said Gor simply, and headed off.  
 _"Wild_ _spaghetti_ ," Arwen murmured to herself.  
Suddenly an arrow whizzed past them. "Who's there?" Came a loud call from nearby.  
They walked trough the forest and stumbled upon some wild spaghetti trees. "HA HA see they're real!" Gor crowed triumphantly.  
"Shhh! We're being watched!" Said Arwen desperately.  
"...yeah, it's Tauriel," said Gor confusedly.  
"Oh," said Arwen.  
"What are you doing out here?" Hissed Tauriel, coming out from behind a tree.  
"Looking for wild spaghetti," said Gor matter-of-factly, pulling some off the tree.  
"What...?"  
Gor put the spaghetti in a tub.  
"Um...anyway, come on Arwen, come on Gor. Let's get back to the cave."  
"I need to pick more!" Gor protested, as Arwen and Tauriel walked off. She stared around - they were getting quite far ahead. She grinned and snuck off as Tauriel and Arwen went back to the cave and got Bella and Treetop. Gandalf was gone, and Arwen and Tauriel travelled on foot while Treetop carried Bella.  
"Hey Bella, do you think that the elves actually like you?" Treetop whispered.  
"Yeah," replied Ella, surprised.  
"What if they don't like you? And they're only faking it?" Asked Treetop craftily.  
"That would be mean," said Bella stubbornly.  
Tauriel and Arwen began talking to each other in Elvish. "Where do you think Gandalf has got to?" Asked Tauriel.  
"I don't know," replied Arwen. "Treetop, Bella, you guys ok? You've just been a bit quiet, is all."  
"Yeah we are fine," came the distant reply. "You see, they speak elvish and don't even tell you what they're saying!" Treetop hissed.  
"Yes, I suppose..." Said Bella hesitantly.  
"What do you make of the prophecies?" Tauriel asked Arwen. "I've been trying dissect them but I just can't figure some bits out..."  
"Neither can I," replied Arwen.  
"Bella did you know that I know your secrets - your darkest secrets?" Said Treetop softly.  
"Not that I have many, if at all," said Bella obliviously.  
"Guys! I think we're approaching Mount Doom!" Said Tauriel excitedly.  
"I can see it!" Added Arwen.  
"Hang on," said Tauriel, as a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Where's Gor?!"  
"I don't know!" Exclaimed Arwen, shocked.  
"She's probably still picking wild spaghetti. She'll catch up, and she's come here. I wouldn't worry," said Treetop breezily, as they approached Mount Doom.

oOo

Gor headed through the forest, away from the others. She rode on her horse John (who had followed her) to Gundebad, and she entered the room to find the real Treetop hanging from the ceiling in a cage. "Oh hi!" Said Gor brightly.  
"Oh...hi Gor. I heard you were a spy for these wizards!"  
"Yup, have been for a while," chirped Gor.  
"Why?"  
"I don't really know...but it's fun!"  
"Well did you know that I was here?"  
"Yes."  
"Where are Bella and the others?"  
"Oh their way to Mount Doom..." She paused. "The volcano," she added.  
"WHAT! You need to go to them! Tell them to wait!"  
"Why?"  
"BECAUSE THERE IS GOING TO BE A WAR! oh, never mind - just free me!"  
"Okay," said Gor, freeing Treetop with a key she produced from her pocket.  
"Thanks!"  
"Have fun, I'm going to make spaghetti - bye!" Gor beamed.  
"Hehe see you!" Treetop went to the nearest window and flew off, leaving Gor with her spaghetti.   
Suddenly Pallando ran in and took in Gor with her spaghetti, the empty cage and the key in the lock. "WHERE IS THE DRAGON EAGLE?!" He bellowed, dread mounting in his stomach.   
Gor looked up. "Oh, she went to Mount Doom." She continued sorting her spaghetti, and then looked up again. "The volcano," she added.  
"WHY DID YOU LET HER OUT?!" He screeched.  
"Because she wanted to be let out and you didn't tell me not to so I thought it was okay!" Said Gor defensively.  
"OF COURSE IT DAMN WASN'T!" He shouted.  
"Language!" Gor reprimanded.  
"FOR DURIN'S SAKE I THOUGHT YOU ACTUALLY HAD A BRAIN!"  
"Nope," came the response.  
"MORGOTH HELP ME!" He stormed out, rubbing his head and cursing under his breath.  
Gor shrugged and carried on counting her spaghetti, looking up too late to see a band of five orcs march in and seize hold of her.


	14. Chapter 13: The Volcano of the Cursed Earth

They reached the slopes of the ashen mountain, the intense heat rolling over them in waves.   
Arwen looked up at the crumbling rock and gravel, the dust and ash. "I'll stay at the bottom, to...keep a look out," she said quickly, avoiding climbing up the mountain.  
Tauriel swore under her breath. "We have to climb this thing..."  
"And I had to do it with living HELL round my neck," agreed Bella.  
"Wait, I thought that was Frodo?" Asked Tauriel confusedly.  
Bella mumbled something and brushed her off. "Good thing I have hobbit feet," she said, zooming ahead.  
"Bella, you know the elves have forbidden me from telling you about the prophecy," whispered Treetop in Bella's ear. She whispered something else and Bella shot a suspicious glance at Tauriel, who was walking just behind them. _Why was Treetop saying these odd things? Did she really not trust the elves_? She snapped out of her thoughts as they reached the top, where there was lava bubbling inside.   
"It's active again," Bella breathed in shock. "Well, what do we do now that we are here?"  
Tauriel walked over to the volcano and peered down at the lava, wondering the same thing. Suddenly she withdrew, gasping. Her face was white. "The - down ther - volca - ring - there-" she stuttered. Bella suddenly rushed to the edge.  
"BELLA STOP RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Tauriel.  
"I thought I got rid of that THING!" Bella said, tearing up. Was there no end to the torture of that thing? Could it not leave her ALONE?  
Suddenly there was something in sight in the distance - a dracogriff. Treetop! The Treetop next to Bella - Lizard - spotted Treetop and tried to hide her from the others' view.  
"BELLA GET AWAY FROM THE EDGE!" Shouted Treetop, getting closer and closer. Lizard hissed at Treetop as she landed. "Guys get away from that Treetop!" She gestured towards Lizard.  
"Treetop?" Asked Tauriel, bewildered.  
"That Treetop next to you has a different name!" Treetop gabbled desperately.  
Bella suddenly turned around, almost losing her balance and toppling over the edge. An image of Frodo being pulled over by Gollum flashed through her mind...how she and Frodo had fought desperately to gain control over the Ring, and he had won...how she and Sam had screamed themselves hoarse trying to get Frodo to take their hands...how she had wept while the Eagles has picked them up...and then blackness.  
"Her name is Lizard!" Treetop defiant voice snapped her out of her stupor and she regained her balance coming away from the edge.  
"Who's the real Treetop?" Asked Tauriel desperately, not caring that it was an inane question.  
"Me!" Said Treetop immediately.  
"No, me!" Argued Lizard. "Grrrr! She's not Treetop! She's an imposter!"  
"Grrrrr, you're lying!" Retorted Treetop. Then she turned to Bella. "Bella, what has Lizard told you? She works for the Blue Wizards!"  
Bella watched, impassive. Then suddenly an idea struck her. "Treetop, what's my favourite colour?" She asked.  
"Orange?" Asked Lizard.  
"It's green!" Said Treetop triumphantly.  
"That's right!" Cried Bella, relieved. "You're Treetop" - she pointed at Treetop - "and you're Lizard!" She pointed at Lizard.  
"YES finally!" Said Treetop. She turned to Lizard and glared at her, a growl in her throat. Lizard backed away as Bella drew her sword and Tauriel nocked an arrow to her bow, and she flew off.  
"Guys I have something to tell you..." Treetop hesitated. "And where I was."  
"What?" Asked Tauriel curiously.  
"Gor works for the Blue Wizards," said Treetop sadly. "I was caught by Lizard and orcs - Lizard took my place while I was taken to the Blue Wizards and forced to talk."  
"WHAT! I AM GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE TRAITOR! I should've known," Tauriel cursed her ignorance. "I should've known by the way she sometimes sneaks off, how she just randomly changed her name! But, Treetop, this is important. What did you tell them? Or rather, what did they want to know?"  
"Yes, I was told that she lost her memory and was told by the Blue Wizards that she worked for them, and she didn't give a second thought," explained Treetop.  
"Oh Treetop, what did you tell them?" Asked Bella fearfully.  
"I accidentally told them that you don't take a second thought to protect friends..." She turned apologetically to Tauriel.  
"Anything else?" Tauriel asked, unperturbed.  
"They told me that the 'poison' in the arrow wasn't poison, it was a tracking liquid!"  
Bella gasped. "Garth betrayed me!"  
"Anything else?" Asked Tauriel.  
"They asked how Bella was behaving," she whispered, leaning in so Bella couldn't hear.  
"We need to get out of here. There's a Ring down there!" As if on cue, the Ring began to slowly float up towards them, leaning towards Bella.  
"What?!" Treetop stared at it, shocked.  
"That's a bad sign..." Tauriel grimaced.  
"Um, don't mean to alarm you...but there's orcs down there. The Wizards must have sent them after I escaped - with the help of Gor. She still wants to help us." She looked at Tauriel warily. "So don't strangle her when you see her," she added.  
"No promises," said Tauriel through gritted teeth.  
"Should I go and get the ring?" Asked Treetop.  
"Don't!" Said Bella sharply.  
"It tempts all who hold it," agreed Tauriel.  
"Also, it _is_ in boiling lava," added Bella.  
"Well, we are stuck - unless I get Bella out of here on my back," said Treetop gloomily.  
"Don't worry, first we'll-" Tauriel stopped suddenly.  
"What?" Asked Bella, immediately alert.  
"What?" Echoed Treetop.  
"The Blue Wizards! They're coming!" Tauriel pointed down the slope of the mountain.  
"With GOR!" Exclaimed Treetop. "I'll fight them! I'll show them who isn't a little birdie!"  
"We're cornered," wailed Bella. However, there was no time to worry as the Wizards came puffing up the last of the slope and stood in front of the group, blocking their exit. Suddenly Bella noticed Gor, standing in between them - _gagged and chained_.  
"Gor?! I'm so sorry...did I get you in trouble?" Asked Treetop frantically. Then she rounded on the Wizards. "What did you do to her?! She just freed me! And she was loyal to you! She betrayed us so she could work for you! And this is how you repay her?!"  
"Release her at once!" Demanded Arwen.  
"Oh hi Arwen!" Said Treetop, surprised.  
"She doesn't deserve this," pleaded Arwen, looking at the Wizards. "I've been keeping a lookout down there...I came up when they arrived," she added, nodding towards Treetop.  
"Ok...RELEASE GOR!" Treetop shouted.  
"Yeah!" Added Tauriel.  
"This is ridiculous," Arwen added.  
"I will release _her_ " - Pallando gave Gor a little shake - "if you give me Bella and her little birdie," he said calmly.  
"I thought you said I'm _unimportant_?" Retorted Treetop.  
"Or you could release Gor and I jump in the lava," replied Bella smoothly. "No Evil will see that coming."  
"On the contrary," said Pallando, smiling maliciously, "that is exactly what I was expecting."  
Bella stuck her foot over the edge and shot him an infuriating grin. "So you don't mind if I do this?" She challenged.  
"NO BELLA I couldn't live without you!" Screeched Treetop.  
"Go ahead," encouraged Pallando, nodding at Bella. "Jump."  
Treetop stepped back, startled, as Bella looked around at her friends with those large soulful eyes, silently saying goodbye. And then she jumped. A gasp escaped Treetop's beak and she ran and jumped after Bella. Pallando immediately stuck his staff out and caused Bella to float in midair. Treetop whizzed past her and then doubled back on herself, just in time to see Bella and the Ring suddenly zoomed towards Alatar and Pallando, who jumped on Lizard and flew away. "BELLA!" Screamed Treetop. She took off to follow behind.  
"Treetop! Wait until you're a safe distance away!" Tauriel shouted up at her, and Treetop slowly descended forlornly, her eyes glistening with tears.  
"We'll get her back," Tauriel soothed. "We'll rescue her. We can follow them now - you go first and we'll follow behind."  
Tauriel, Arwen and Gor went over to their horses, who had come with them. Tauriel jumped on and rode after Pallando, and Arwen and Gor went back to Rivendell to get some help.


	15. Chapter 14: The Lost Soul

  
Bella screamed and kicked and fought as she was carried on Lizard to the remains of Isengard, desperate to do something, _anything_ , that would help her escape. She saw the Ring in Pallando's grasp and for the thousandth time she felt like weeping, wanting to know where the _stupid_ thing had come from. Far below were pinpricks that must have been horses, galloping across the endless emerald fields, shining and rippling in the breeze. Suddenly she saw something as they landed and she went limp with relief. _Treetop_! She allowed herself to be dragged over to a clearing where a camp had been set up, and offered no resistance to being placed in a cage. Pallando stared at her. Why has she suddenly stopped fighting? What had she seen? He sent some orcs out, with orders that if Bella's friends had come to ambush them. Treetop immediately noticed the orcs and went to stalk them, not realising that they were in fact stalking _her_. She suddenly heard a cry, felt orcs jumping on her. She twisted round, snarling, but it was too late - they had her in their grasp and she was being taken to the place where Pallando had vanished into. "Grrrr!" She growled, as soon as he saw her.  
"So, we meet again!" Said Pallando gleefully.  
"...Really? I thought we just saw you?" Asked Treetop confusedly.  
"Oh, yes, we did. I just like the sound of my voice when I say that...anyway! Let's deal with the matter at hand." He snapped his fingers and some orcs came in carrying Bella's cage.  
"You will not be keeping me for long!" Warned Treetop.  
"WHERE'S THE MEAT? ARE THERE ANY CHIPS?" The faint sound of Alatar yelling at some orcs as he ate drifted into the clearing, and Pallando's smile dissolved.  
Treetop gasped as she took in Bella's...situation. "Bella! Don't panic!"  
Meanwhile, Tauriel had been following on and seen everything. She had immediately ambushed a nearby Orc and taken its armour, disguising herself as an Orc. She snuck inside with the orcs who had ambushed Treetop.  
"Chain up the little birdie, and make sure it's secure," said Pallando sharply.  
"Grrrr!" Treetop growled as some orcs came over to her. She jostled her wings and snapped at them with her beak, but some of them held her down while others chained her wings and put a muzzle on her beak.  
"You must admit, though," said a familiar-looking Orc next to Treetop, "you are technically a bird."  
"Taur-" gasped Treetop, before the muzzle was place on her and tightened.  
Pallando smiled and walked up to Treetop. "Well, birdie! No spy to save you now," he gloated. "And you've given me an excellent opportunity!"  
"Well, there is one spy," said Bella confidently.  
Tauriel looked up from 'checking Bella's cage locks were secure' (unlocking them) and tried to shush Bella as discreetly as possible, thinking she was talking about Tauriel.  
"You kindly invited me to Isengard so I have clearly penetrated your forces," continued Bella, oblivious to Tauriel below her.  
"However a spy is nothing without information, and I gather that Treetop here has told you nothing about the prophecy!" Replied Pallando.  
Treetop's eyes widened, and she tried to open her beak to speak but the muzzle stopped her. All she managed was, "M mf nm dmm!" Meaning "I will not tell".  
"Do you want to know why I invited you here, Bella?" Asked Pallando.  
"Nah, I'm good. I'm having fun annoying you," mocked Bella, a cheeky grin plastered across her face, while her brain worked furiously trying to figure out a way to escape. Even if they did somehow escape, she still didn't know where Arwen, Tauriel and Gor were, and Treetop was chained and muzzled. What if she negotiated her way out...no, that wouldn't work. Acted as annoying as possible? Working so far. Jokes and riddling talk? Possible...  
"I'm sure Treetop would like to know, though," said Pallando, snapping her back to the present. "And the reason is this. Bella - or rather Bella's soul - possesses a magic stronger than any. The cause of this is unknown, the nature of which is deadly - deadlier than that of Morgoth himself. However, if used correctly, it can help Alatar and I return to power. All using this ring here." As he spoke, he held up the Ring. "Not the original, but a pretty good replica, don't you think? Once Bella's Magic is safely inside here, the process will begin. All she has to do is put it on..." He threaded it through a chain and held it out to Bella.  
"What?!" Gasped Treetop.  
"Been there, done that, I'm fine," assured Bella.  
"Ah, but if you don't, I shall kill Treetop - and your redheaded friend here!" He whipped over to Tauriel and pulled her helmet off, revealing her elven face. He glared at Bella, all pretence of friendliness gone. "Put it on. Now."  
Bella was too busy staring at Tauriel. "Wow, good disguise!" She commented. "I didn't recognise you!"  
Pallando cleared his throat, and she looked up. "Oh, right. Well, I don't doubt that you will, but if you kill them you'll have no leverage and I'm not putting it on so you clearly need them alive," she answered triumphantly.  
"Very clever, very clever..." Mused Pallando. "However, I could just get one of my orcs to force it on you...or I could put you to sleep with a sleeping spell. It just depends if you want your friends to die in the bargain..."  
Treetop, who had been working on getting the muzzle off the whole time, finally pulled it off and screeched, "Noooooo don't do it!"  
"It's your choice, Bella. Kill your friends, or let them live." He smiled evilly.  
Treetop stared at him in horror, and then sat down to groom her feathers.  
"Don't worry Treetop," said Pallando reassuringly. "No one will miss you anyway, since you don't even know about the secret dracogriff village..."  
"WHAT," blurted Treetop, shocked. "There was a secret dracogriff village _all this time_?!"  
Pallando stared at her. "Oops."  
"My old friends might be there!" Rambled Treetop. "I thought I was the only survivor when you destroyed my village!"  
Pallando opened his mouth but was interrupted by a war cry as Arwen came hurtling in, followed by some troops from Rivendell, a confused-looking Gor and a significant amount of orcs. The Warriors slashed and hacked, leaped and twirled, and in the mess Arwen managed to free Treetop, Bella and Tauriel. However, Pallando had snuck out and was mounting a horse as the five left the clearing. They clambered onto their horses - Bella on Treetop's back - and were riding away with the troops just as Pallando caught up with them and grabbed hold of Arwen. "You filthy little elven princess, you'll pay for this!" He cursed.  
"Arwen!" Screeched Tauriel, trying to take hold of her - but it was too late and Arwen was being dragged further and further out of reach, as Tauriel looked on, helpless.  
"Fly, you fools!" Screamed Arwen as she was pulled away.  
Treetop swooped down in a last desperate attempt to get Arwen back but it was fruitless, and she landed next to Tauriel's horse. "I tried," she whispered.  
"Arwen always said she'd kill herself if she was ever taken prisoner...but first she'd escape," replied Tauriel.  
"Can relate," said Bella, somewhat maddeningly.  
"Yeah I hated being a prisoner," agreed Treetop.  
"Same here," said Tauriel, in spite of herself.  
“So... WHEN CAN WE GO TO THE DRACOGRIFF VILLAGE???” Demanded Treetop.  
"Now, I suppose...Bella, are you alright?" Asked Tauriel.  
"Yup I'm fine," came the reply.  
"YES PLEASE," said the excited Treetop.  
"We should send the horses back with the troops to Rivendell, to report to the Lords Elladan and Elrohir," added Tauriel. She said something in elvish to the leader of the troops and they galloped off with the horses. "Can we fly on your back, Treetop?"  
"Yes!" Exclaimed Treetop.  
Tauriel chuckled softly as she and Gor climbed on Treetop's back beside Bella, who was deep in thought.


	16. Chapter 15: Feathered Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Elvish!  
> Aldinga - Treetop (Treetop’s Elvish name)  
> The rest of the Elvish in this chapter already has translations provided :)

After a few hours or so of flying through the endless diamond sky, rainbows dancing just out of reach, they finally arrived outside a little village. It was well hidden from the outside world, surrounded in tall, towering pine trees, covered in bracken and shrubbery, and lit by small fires around the place. The dracogriffs wandered in and out, humming, flying or picking beautiful wild flowers of which variety Bella had never seen before. They glowed and shone, shimmered and sparkled, and they were breathtakingly beautiful, in shades of soft rose and light fuchsia and gentle azure, and many more. Treetop landed behind the tallest tree, and just outside the entrance to the village. "Are we going to go in?" Asked Tauriel, jumping off and stretching.  
"Um," said Treetop hesitantly. "Maybe it should be just me...I don't know how they will react to elves and hobbits," she added hastily, seeing the disappointment on Bella's face. "Just for now?"  
Bella gave a sullen nod.  
"We'll wait out here. See you later!" Said Tauriel brightly.  
Treetop paused before heading up to the front gate, which had intricately wound ivy, covered in curious markings, twined round it, and it growing everywhere. "Bye then." She trudged up the path and navigated around using some handily placed signposts, coming to the main area.In the centre sat a large fire, stoked by a dracogriff with ash grey feathers. Around the area hung glimmering lanterns, glowing softly in hues of jade and crimson and lavender. A nearby dracogriff looked up. "Um, hi, I'm Treetop - I escaped from the orc attack..." Treetop said hesitantly.  
"Treetop?!" Came a quiet voice from the corner of the camp. A dracogriff came out. He had beautiful snowy-white feathers, piercing the electric-blue eyes and the happiest light dancing in them. "Treetop, it's really you! We all thought you were dead," he admitted guiltily.  
"Snowdust?!" Treetop gasped, staring at the white dracogriff.  
"Yes, it's been a long time since I last saw you! Are you okay? I can't believe you managed to escape Pallando!" He said in a rush.  
"How did you know?" Asked Treetop in alarm.  
"Pallando came here to get Lizard and told us his plan...which was pretty stupid but we were all too scared to come and save you! I'm so sorry, Aldinga!"  
"Oh it's ok! I missed you! I thought I was the only one who survived and escaped the attack," she admitted.  
"I missed you too," he said, nuzzling her. "Things have changed a bit since you left!" He added happily.  
"Well, yes, I suppose," said Treetop. 'What kind of things?"  
"Well, Lighttalon has had three dracokits, we've improved our farming techniques, we have better defences...should I show you around?" He babbled.  
"Yes please!" Said Treetop, smiling.  
He began to show her around the new village, starting with the nursery. It was painted in bright colours, red and yellow and green, and was covered in scribbles, no doubt from the dracokits' attempts to 'draw like the full-growns'. By the time the tour was over, Treetop felt that she had never been so happy as she laughed and chatted with Snowdust. "I loved that!" She said, sitting down in the main area. "It has changed a lot."  
"Are...are you staying?" Asked Snowdust hesitantly, not wanting to get his hopes up.  
"Maybe...it depends if my friends outside are allowed in," she answered.  
"Okay, I really hope you can stay," said Snowdust worriedly. "I'm your hope, J-hope."  
Treetop looked at him, slightly confused, then carried on. "Can my friends come in?"  
"I don't know - you'll have to ask Willowstream," he replied.  
"Ok - where is she?"  
"In the leader's den," he said, pointing.  
"Ok, can I go in and ask her?"  
"Of course!"  
Treetop walked over to the Leader's den, a large cave decorated with flowers and ivy, and peered in. "Willowstream?" There was a small brown dracogriff sitting there with a flower crown on her head. Though age had wizened her and carved deep lines into her face, her soulful brown eyes twinkled with love and happiness and kindness, and though she had no wings (she had lost them in an old battle) she held herself up proudly and smiled at Treetop.  
"Yes, I am she. Who are you?"  
"Treetop, a dracogriff captured by Pallando a while ago. I escaped the attack on the old village."  
"Ah yes, come in," Willowstream croaked.  
Treetop entered and sat down next to Willowstream. "What do you want then?" Willowstream asked.  
"I have a few friends outside of camp," explained Treetop. "We would like somewhere to stay for the night before we go off on our adventures to defeat Pollando."  
"Yes, of course - so you've decided to go with them?" Asked Willowstream.  
"Of course - they're my friends. After the attack on the village, I escaped - luckily my friend Bella of the Shire took me in, as if I had lived with her all my life."  
"Very well. I would like you to bring Snowdust with you when you leave if you can, he gets very bored around here," said Willowstream quietly.  
"Yes I will - and he really enjoyed showing me around the camp earlier so I'm not surprised that he gets bored!" Promised Treetop. She made to leave the den, thanking the leader.  
"Bring your friends into the camp to rest - and do they eat dracogriff prey?" Asked Willowstream.  
Treetop paused at the entrance and looked back. "No, I am afraid not - but I think Gor still has some wild spaghetti left, so they can have that," she said, and left, leaving Willowstream questioning her on what wild spaghetti was.  
Treetop walked out of the den and back to the main area, where Snowdust was waiting. "Hey Snowdust! Willowstream said that you have to come sign me and my friends tomorrow! Oh, and we are staying here for the night," she added.  
"Really? Let's go and get your friends, and introduce them to me please!" Said Snowdust excitedly. Treetop smiled and led him outside the village, to where Bella and the others were waiting.  
"Oh hi, who's that?" Gor smiled.  
"This is Snowdust, one of my old friends!" Treetop beamed.  
"Cool," replied Gor distractedly.  
"Snowdust this is Gor," said Treetop, gesturing to Gor, "that is Bella and that is Tauriel," she said, pointing to each of them. "Guys we have been given permission to say the night at the village - you are all welcome there - but you will have to eat Gor's wild spaghetti. Or Lembas bread, I suppose."  
"What is wild spaghetti?" Asked Snowdust, confused.  
"Wild spaghetti is the best thing in the world!" Declared Gor.  
"But...what is it?" Repeated Snowdust.  
"It's spaghetti that hasn't been cultivated," explained Gor impatiently.  
"But what is spaghetti?" Enquired Snowdust.  
Gor sighed, pulling some wild spaghetti from her bag. "This. Try it. It's nice."  
Snowdust obligingly bent down and ate it straight from Gor's hand. "It's ok...not as nice as boar," he said, chewing and swallowing slowly.  
"It's nice with cooked meat and tomatoes," Gor explained.  
"Yes...I might try a bit with boar this evening," Snowdust decided.  
"Great! It's also nice with cheese sauce and porcupine," Gor added.  
"Anyway, let's show you guys the camp," Treetop interjected, keen not to get started on the delicacy of porcupines. She bustled them all through the entrance.  
As they entered, Willowstream came out of her den to greet them, starting with Treetop, who then introduced her to the others. "Willowstream, this is Tauriel," she said, pointing to Tauriel.  
"Mae govannen, mellyn enin edhellion," said Tauriel, which translates to 'well met, friend of the elves.'  
"Mae govannen, mellon," Willowstream replied, which means 'well met, friend'. "My elvish is a little rusty, I haven't had to use it in years. Sorry if it's not understandable."  
"Sounds perfectly fine to me," Tauriel reassured her.  
"Oh, thank you, Tauriel," Willowstream smiled gratefully.  
"This place is beautiful," Tauriel said, admiring the place. It was full of plants she had never seen before nor could recognise, but they were dazzlingly radiant, and some were even glowing.  
"This is Bella, the stepsister of the ring-bearer," said Treetop, pointing to Bella.  
"Hi," said Bella shyly, gazing about her in awe. Did Treetop really live in a place as amazing as this?  
"And this is Gor!" Treetop finished, gesturing towards Gor.  
"THIS PLACE IS AMAZING," squealed Gor in excitement.  
Willowstream chuckled. "There's a spare den over there" - she pointed behind them - "so you'll be staying there for the night."  
They nodded their thanks and went to the spare den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, I AM NOT AN ARMY! I don't listen to BTS music, but I have several friends who do, and the line 'I'm your hope, J-Hope' was suggested by a friend of mine who finds BTS fans funny.


	17. Chapter 16: Is it really you?

That evening, they sat by a small fire outside the spare den, with Treetop and Snowdust sitting next to each other and Gor cooking wild spaghetti and boar. The spare den was nothing fancy - just a carved out hole in the ground, but it was warm and dry and relatively big, and had patches of flowers growing around it, but now that night had fallen, a few of the plants that had previously been folded up and dull had begun to shine in the starlight, shimmer in the moonlight. "We should get to sleep soon, we've got a long day ahead of us," Tauriel mumbled, gazing into the dancing amber flames, the light flickering and galloping round and round like the flames were horses, but not really seeing.  
"I know, but we haven't eaten!" Protested Treetop.  
Bella, seemingly having not heard Treetop's comment, went to the furthest corner in the den, curled up and fell sleep.  
Suddenly they heard high-pitched voices, squeals and meals, and the dracokits came bounding over to them. "Treetop Treetop TREETOP!!" They squealed with excitement.  
"What is it Dracokits?" Asked Treetop kindly.  
"We love you Treetop! You are so brave for escaping the attack! You are so cool for wanting to defeat Pallando! Can we have your autograph?!" They begged, bouncing up and down and giggling and squealing. Tauriel gave a shout of laughter.  
"Oh...ok," said Treetop, getting out a bit of paper from her notebook, covering her front talon in ink and writing her name on the paper. She then dipped her entire paw in ink and splattered that in the page too. She then handed it to the dracokits. "Share it - I will be back in a month or two and then I shall tell you the story of my adventures!"  
"YAY YAY YAY! Thank you, Treetop!" The dracokits shrieked with excitement, bounding away and taking it in turns to admire the autograph.  
Tauriel laughed again. "Aww, you have some little admirers, Treetop!"  
"Haha yeah," laughed Treetop.  
"I'm going to get some sleep, goodnight," said Tauriel, lying down in a corner of the den. Treetop followed suit and laid down next to Snowdust, who had already fallen asleep, after putting her ink and paper away.  
"Goodnight," she called sleepily.  
"Goodnight," came the soft reply.  
Gor opened her mouth to ask whether anyone was going to eat her wild spaghetti and boar, but everyone was already asleep. She shrugged and ate some of it, and then kept the rest for later, staring into the dying red embers, glowing and shining in the last of the fire until she was mesmerised, falling asleep in her position.

oOo

The next morning, the smell of tobacco woke Tauriel, the smoke tickling her nose. She slowly sat up and saw Gandalf, smoking at the entrance. He was blowing beautiful smoke-rings, blue and yellow and pink, and they were chasing each other around the den, changing shape, going through each other. She watched them, fascinated. Suddenly Treetop woke too, and noticed Gandalf. "Gandalf! No smoking here! The dracogriffs won't like it!"  
Gandalf looked up, startled. "It's natural tobacco!" He protested.  
"Yes, but you are smoking! ANY TOBACCO IS BANNED HERE!" Treetop insisted urgently.  
"Ok ok, calm down!" He said, replacing the pipe in his pocket.  
"Thank you!" Treetop huffed in a dignified manner. "You can smoke later."  
"What brings you here, Gandalf?" Asked Tauriel quietly, eager to keep the noise down so as not to wake the others.  
Gandalf's eyes twinkled. "You have a special guest waiting for you at the Grey Havens!"  
"Who?" Gasped Treetop, nudging Snowdust awake.  
"Just you wait and see!" Gandalf smiled at them all.  
"We'd better get going then," said Treetop. "Snowdust, do you mind people riding you?"  
"I don't mind," Snowdust assured her.  
"Bella! Wake up!" Said Tauriel, forgetting that she had wanted to let them sleep a few moments before.  
"No I'm sleeping," came the response, followed by a loud and deliberate snore.  
"Bella has had a rough few days, I think we should let her rest," said Treetop protectively. "Or maybe she could sleep on my back?"  
"Bella, please get up, Gandalf says there's someone waiting for us at the Grey Havens..." Tauriel coaxed.  
"Guhrr," mumbled Bella.  
"You can sleep on Treetop's back," added Tauriel.  
"I'm busy," Bella murmured. She sighed and eventually sat up. "Ok, I'm up." She began packing her things up, noticing that the others were already ready.  
Treetop beamed and allowed Bella to climb onto her back with Gor. Tauriel and Gandalf clambered onto Snowdust's back.  
"I have gathered an army, we shall attack the Blue Wizards at first light tomorrow," murmured Gandalf in Tauriel's ear.  
"Can we go now?" Tauriel asked loudly.  
"Yes we can," said Treetop, nodding. She and Snowdust took off with everyone on their backs.  
After a few hours of riding, nodding off and whooping as they soared through clouds, they finally landed at the Grey Havens. Treetop and Snowdust started to lower themselves so the others could get off safely, but suddenly Bella barrelled off Treetop's back, knocking Gor down too. Gor tutted and then ran off. Bella sped away from the group to the dock, where someone was standing. He was the same height as Bella, with messy, curly, dark-coloured hair and shining blue eyes. He stared at Bella, shocked. Bella stared back. Then she burst into tears. _"Frodo!"_ she collapsed onto him, hugging him so tight Gandalf was afraid she was constricting his breathing. "Is it really you?" She sobbed.  
Frodo hugged her back. "I missed you, Bella," he whispered.  
"Right, we'd better get ready for a battle, it could happen at any moment!" Said Treetop briskly.  
Frodo looked up sharply. "Who are you?" He demanded. His eyes flitted to Tauriel, standing just behind Treetop. "And who are you?"  
"These are my friends," explained Bella quickly.  
"I'm Treetop, Bella's dracogriff," said Treetop. "And this is my good friend Snowdust." She smiled at Snowdust.  
"I'm Tauriel, I knew your uncle...sort of," said Tauriel.  
Frodo frowned. "What's a draco...grit?" He asked.  
"Dracogriff. She's my best friend," blurted Bella in a rush.  
"Half eagle half dragon," added Treetop.  
"Your best friend?" Asked Frodo suspiciously. 'Am _I_ not your best friend?"  
Tauriel stared at him, and realised what was going on. "For goodness sake! Stop having trust issues and just accept that Bella made friends while you were gone. Now, if you will shut up, I want to hear Gandalf's plan."  
Treetop sat down. "Ok Gandalf what is your plan?"  
"We will attack Pollando at Mount Doom at dawn tomorrow. I have gathered some allies and we know that he will be visiting Mount Doom tomorrow - probably something to do with that ring - and we will take him by surprise."  
Treetop immediately stood up. "I can get the dracogriffs to help!"  
Gandalf considered this for a moment, then finally nodded. "We need all the help we can get."  
Treetop nodded. "I'll send a message."  
"Tell them to arrive at dawn," interjected Tauriel. Treetop nodded at sent and message bird to the dracogriffs, arriving back just in time to see Frodo and Tauriel glare at each other.  
"Um, Treetop I have something to say to you," said Snowdust hesitantly, breaking the silence.  
Treetop smiled. "Ok."  
"I - well, because we're going into the big battle and all, I-" he faltered and looked to Gandalf for support.  
"Go on, old chap," said Gandalf encouragingly, smiling. "Don't be nervous."  
"And - well, in case I don't come out alive...Treetop, I have loved you since the moment we met. Will you be my mate?" He said simply.  
Treetop smiled and nuzzled him. "I have been wondering when you would ask!" She joked. "Yes, I would love to!"  
"Well, now that that's settled, I want you all to get a good night's sleep before the attack tomorrow. Off to bed now, chop chop!" Said Gandalf briskly. Tauriel watched as Treetop and Snowdust set up a nest together and fell asleep, and then turned and watched Bella and Frodo get comfy with some bedding found in Bella's bag. The look of radiant happiness of Bella's face...Tauriel wiped a tear from her cheek and went to sit beside Gandalf, who was once again sending smoke rings up into the night sky. Tauriel watched them float up and up...she gazed at the stars, remembering, wondering...and suddenly her eyes felt very heavy and they drooped...she lay down on a blanket that Gandalf had passed her and fell into a deep, deep sleep, a dreamless slumber, the like of which she had not had for many a night.

oOo

Bella jerked awake to Gandalf shouting. " _GET UP NOW! WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!_ "  
Treetop and Snowdust immediately jumped up and got into fighting position, every sense alert. However, there were no orcs in sight.  
"Good instincts, you two," Said Gandalf. "The rest of you - sloppy work!" They stared at him, aghast, and realised that it was a drill.  
Treetop and Snowdust relaxed. "We were trained since birth to be alert...'cause people tried to kill our species for fun." Treetop shrugged.  
"Makes sense," said Tauriel through a yawn, stretching.  
Frodo stuck his tongue out at Tauriel, who reached for her bow before Gandalf grabbed her wrist. Bella stared at Treetop, seemingly having not noticed Frodo. "I didn't know that," she said softly. However, even this couldn't dampen her good mood at having Frodo back.  
Treetop and Snowdust nuzzled each other. "Shall we hunt?"  
"No need, I have some fish here," answered Gandalf, holding out the aforementioned fish.  
"Oh ok!" Treetop and Snowdust got a large fish each from Gandalf's small pile and started to eat them - raw.  
"How did you get them, Gandalf?" Asked Tauriel, interested.  
"A magicia - I mean _wizard_ never reveals his secrets," replied Gandalf. Tauriel shrugged and picked up a fish, gutting it, cleaning it and then eating it, also raw.  
Frodo and Bella stared at her - Frodo disgusted, Bella fascinated - and also began gutting fish, but this time cooking them over a fire. Bella wondered when they were to attack Pallando, and an uneasy feeling rose in her as she watched Frodo. He was moving his left shoulder slightly gingerly. What if...? She squeezed her eyes shut and forced the thought to the back of her mind. It would be fine. They would defeat Pallando.  
Treetop stared at Tauriel in wonder. "You are the first two-legs I have ever seen eat raw meat."  
Tauriel shrugged. "I couldn't be bothered to cook it. And besides, I think it's nicer this way. It's called sashimi."  
"Ok..." Said Treetop uncertainly. They finished their food.  
"We should get going," Said Bella, staring up at the sun. It was just peeking over the horizon, winking at her. Dawn was almost here.  
Gandalf nodded seriously. "Let's head to Mount Doom."  
Treetop and Snowdust got down so that the others could climb onto their backs. Bella climbed on Treetop's back and motioned for Frodo to get on behind her. "I don't want to ride a great big beast like that," he said flatly. "If it's half dragon then it's half evil."  
Bella gave an exasperated groan. "She's not evil, Frodo! She's the sweetest creature I've ever met. Now _get. On._ " Frodo begrudgingly climbed on.  
"Hang on - where's Gor? I haven't seen her since yesterday, when she arrived, I think she ran off..." Said Tauriel, concerned, as she climbed onto Snowdust's back behind Gandalf.  
"I don't know," replied Treetop.  
"OH WELL," said Frodo quickly. Bella stared at him, then shrugged, though she felt bad - Gor was her friend.  
"Let's just go," she agreed. They took off.


	18. Chapter 17: The Battle for Freedom

As they landed, they found a flock of dracogriffs waiting, having received Treetop's message. The sun had finally climbed over the horizon - dawn had come. Gandalf went off, mumbling something about 'having a look around'. Treetop and Snowdust allowed the others to get off their backs before wandering over to the dracogriffs. Treetop could see immediately in their faces that something was wrong.   
"We have something to say," began one of them, the tallest of three that has approached her.  
"Ok...is Willowstream at camp?" Treetop ventured tentatively.  
"No...she..." The smallest faltered.  
"What!" Demanded Treetop.  
"She fell off a cliff while scouting, and she lost her wings in an old battle. She is...she is dead," said the Tallest gravely. "What?!" Gasped Treetop and Snowdust at the same time. Tauriel's mouth fell open.   
Suddenly from the other side of the mountain marched an army of orcs, Uruk-hai, wargs, a few dracogriffs and giant trolls. They were horrible to behold, wearing thick armour and helmets emblazoned with a blue bird. They marched onwards, snapping, snarling, roaring. Leading them was Pallando, riding Lizard and wearing a smug grin. Alatar was nowhere to be seen. Then Lizard broke into a run and took off, landing just in front of the group. Pallando jumped off and strode towards them, as they turned to face him.  
"Hello, my dears," he said brightly. "I have one request, and no one gets hurt. _Hand over Bella_."  
Treetop got down on her haunches. "NEVER! And anyway what will you do with her? She will just refuse everything you say!"  
"Yeah!" Added Bella. Pallando turned to stare at her, and his eyes fell upon Frodo, standing next to her.  
"Ah, I see we've had a new arrival!" He said, smirking.   
Bella's heart raced. Pallando had a massive army behind him, and there they were, some dracogriffs and a small group! What were they going to do? What did Pallando want with her? Where was the army that Gandalf has promised?!  
"My dear," said Pallando impatiently. "I have an array of poisons at my disposal. I doubt Bella would refuse after those. All I need is her magic, and she'll be right back to you...minus her soul."  
"Well that is comforting," drawled Treetop sarcastically.  
Suddenly an arrow shot past Pollando's ear, and Tauriel whirled around to see legions of elves - from Lothlorien, Rivendell, the Woodland Realm - running up the volcano, led by none other than _Thranduil_. She gasped. "What are you doing here? _Why_ are you here?"  
"Because...because I remembered what I was like before Legolas's mother...before what happened to her. And I thought, she wouldn't have wanted me to hide behind the walls while one of my subjects fought a battle." Thranduil swallowed. Tauriel stared at him, surprised - but something he had said lingered in her mind.  
"One of your...subjects?"  
"You are no longer banished," he said quickly. Tauriel was speechless with shock, and she nodded numbly.  
Treetop turned to Lizard. "Lizard, Willowstream died last night," she said softly.  
Lizard twitched. "I don't care," she said loudly. "I left the crackpot old fool to herself when I came to work for Pallando." But there was a tear glistening in her eye.  
Treetop then turned to the dracogriffs. "Who is the new leader?"  
"You," blurted the small one.  
"Me?!" Gasped Treetop, stepping back in shock. "I haven't even..."  
Snowdust nuzzled her reassuringly. "I will help, we can rule together," he said gently.  
Treetop took a deep breath and nodded, then turned to the flock of dracogriffs. "WHO IS READY?" She shouted, and a cheer erupted. "WE SHALL WIN THIS FIGHT AND MAKE PEACE FOR THE WORLD!"   
Snowdust leaned and and whispered into Treetop's ear. "An empire follows you."  
Suddenly they heard a dull thudding and a moment later King Elessar and men on horseback were there. "THIS WIZARD HAS KILLED AND CAPTURED MANY OF OUR FRIENDS! WE WILL NOT SIT BACK AND ALLOW HIM TO TAKE THE FREEDOM OF THE PEOPLE! TODAY WE FIGHT! FOR FREEDOM! FOR LOVE! FOR MIDDLE EARTH!" Shouted the King, drawing his sword. The men followed suit.  
"FOR MIDDLE EARTH!" They roared back at him - men from Gondor, from Rohan, not to mention Eomer and Eowyn.  
Bella stared at the masses of men, elves and dracogriffs, and a new hope kindled in her like a fire. Maybe they had a chance after all! Then from the midst of the horsemen came three familiar, short figures, with curly hair and slightly large bellies. They rushed up to Frodo and Bella, laughing and dancing and hugging them.

"You're back, cousin!" Breathed Pippin in shock. Merry sobbed with happiness and squeezed Frodo hard. Sam simply stood there, struck dumb by shock and happiness. They laughed and rejoiced, but it was short-lived.  
"There's a fight about to start," Bella reminded them. She took hold of Pippin's and Frodo's hands, squeezing them, and then drew her sword, a determined light in her eyes. Pallando would not do any more evil.   
"Ready?" Asked Treetop, standing next to the hobbits, Tauriel and Snowdust.  
"As I'll ever be," said Tauriel. Treetop nodded.  
"CHARGE!" King Elessar bellowed.  
"FOR SECOND BREAKFAST!" Pippin cried running at full speed. The armies clashed. Chaos immediately ensued. The trolls roared and swiped through the elves and men, picking up horses and bashing them together with the riders clinging on for dear life. Arrows rained from the sky, piercing the armour of the orcs and causing them to scream in pain. Good dracogriffs fought evil ones, begging each other to see reason as they clawed each other, scratching and biting. Wargs snapped and snarled, tossing warriors as if they were dolls. Amidst the fighting, Bella stayed with the other hobbits, leaping onto to orcs and stabbing them. She picked up rocks and launched them, powered by anger, determination and that new hope that pews even now burning in her eyes. They would NOT take away her friends. They would NOT take away her freedom. And they would NOT take her soul.  
Treetop flew up high, searching for Lizard and Pallando, while Tauriel shot at the orcs surrounding her. Suddenly Pallando and Lizard swooped from the sky and he reached out to grab Bella, but Frodo pushed her out of the way at the last second - and was carried away himself. Bella watched helplessly. "FRODO!" She cried. Tauriel whirled round and saw Frodo being carried up. She stared around her - everywhere, there were dead bodies of men, elves and orcs lying on the ground, with cuts and bones visible, arms and legs missing. An overwhelming wave of sadness crashed over her. _What had they done?_ A sob choked from her throat, and for the first time, she felt sympathy for Thranduil. How hard it must be for him to make a decision like this, sending his warriors to certain death. Her head whipped from side to side. They were losing - the orcs outnumbered them three to one, even with the men from Gondor, the dracogriffs and the elves, who were riding the aforementioned dracogriffs. There was smoke curling up from the lava, and there was so much grit and dirt in the air it was difficult to see. She gritted her teeth and pressed on, searching the sky wildly for a sign of Pallando.  
Suddenly Treetop's voice echoed through the air. "LIZARD! PALLANDO!" She shrieked angrily.  
Lizard swivelled towards the sound and Pallando grinned madly at Treetop. Treetop glanced at the ground, as if to say _'talk on the ground'_ and Lizard landed next to Treetop.  
"Pallando, why do you want Bella's supposed magic? You have enough!" Pleaded Treetop. "Stop this madness!"  
"With Bella's magic, I can do unspeakable things!" Pallando had a dangerous, maniacal look in his eyes. "I will be the most powerful wizard on Middle Earth, no longer just known as one of the lost and forgotten 'two blue wizards!'" He shouted.  
"Well I am not going to let you take her!" Shouted Treetop defiantly.  
"We'll see about that!" He snarled. "Lizard here has been telling me all about the old dracogriff village, and you. I know about your dracogriff special ability, my dear - now let's see if you will use it!" He pointed his staff at Lizard and muttered some words, and Lizard writhed in pain.  
"What?!" Gasped Treetop, outraged. "She is loyal to you! Why put a spell on her?"  
"You announcement about Willowstream swayed her loyalties," said Pallando savagely. "Now she will pay for it!"  
"NO!" Shouted Treetop, and touched Lizard gently. The spell went into Treetop. "I'm right here you could have put a spell on me, instead of..." Her view suddenly went fuzzy and Pallando grinned, concentrating the spell on Treetop. His voice spoke in her head, and she realised with dread that it was a mind-controlling spell - and with him concentrating so hard, she wouldn't be able to shake it off. However, Frodo, who had been tightly in Pallando's grip on Lizard's back, wriggled free and slammed into Pallando, distracting him. Treetop blinked for a second and shook it off, but then her vision swam before her eyes once again and her thoughts were hazy.  
"TREETOP!" Screamed Bella, who had finally managed to find Pallando and was holding on tight to Frodo, Tauriel just behind them. She closed her eyes, the smoke and heat and noise drowning out all thoughts in her mind and making her woozy. She remembered once again the feeling of being trapped in the burning forest, inhaling the smoke, the sharp pain in her leg...she gasped and opened her eyes again as Arwen and Gor appeared from nowhere and slammed into Pallando, knocking him off Lizard and throwing the staff from his hand. Treetop shook herself again and regained control.  
"Arwen?" King Elessar rode past on his horse and saw Arwen, his eyes wide with astonishment.  
"Never underestimate an elf," laughed Arwen. Tauriel laughed too, feeling giddy with relief. _Arwen was ok!_  
"You escaped?" Asked Bella, shocked.  
"Yeah," said Arwen casually. "How are you all?" Then she took in their surroundings. "Oh...now's probably not the time. Maybe later!" She jumped onto a stray horse who's rider was most likely dead, and rode off into battle, yelling.  
Gor took a deep breath. "Guys, I know now's not the best time, but I'm sorry for being so stupid and working for Pallando and Alatar, and to make up for it I will do my best to fight nobly and well for my people. You are my friends and always will be!" And with that, she charged off into the chaos of battle. Bella and Frodo followed after they had made sure Treetop was ok, yelling insults at the orcs ('come and get me, you great ugly oaf! You're too stupid to catch your own dribble, never mind a hobbit!' And the likewise) and jumping on them. They were doing alright! Bella thought to herself. It was all going to be ok.  
"What - what happened?" Asked Treetop shakily.  
"You were possessed by Pallando," said Tauriel gently.  
"What!" She was shaking. "So Lizard is still on their side?"  
"No," came a quiet voice from beside Treetop.  
Treetop looked round. "Lizard!"  
Lizard pounced on top of Pallando, growling, but he managed to grab his staff and shot a spell at Lizard, blasting her backwards. She landed near Treetop with a 'oomph!'. Pallando snarled, his pale face contorting with rage. "So, even you have deserted me."  
Lizard ignored him and crawled towards Treetop, tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry, my old friend," she croaked hoarsely.  
Treetop nodded. "It's ok."  
"My kin. My friend. My leader." Whispered Lizard.  
"So you heard," said Treetop softly.  
"I fear, his magic is too strong for me," Lizard gasped as a wave of pain shot through her whole body. She was badly wounded from Pallando's spell.  
Treetop stared at the wound. "Has he...has he put spells on you often?" She asked.  
Lizard nodded, her whole body now wracked with pain. "Please...forgive me," she whispered.  
She looked at Treetop once more, and then gazed to the heavens. Her eyes glazed over and she saw no more.  
"LIZARD!" Treetop choked, a sob rising up in her throat. "I - I forgive you," she whispered, gently closing Lizard's eyes. Then she turned around, a new rage filling her, to find Pallando smirking.   
Tauriel who had watched the whole thing unfold, gasped. "No no no no! Healing...Gandalf, GANDALF! Where is he?!" She scanned the battlefield but count make out any faces.  
Suddenly Gandalf appeared behind Pallando and shot a spell at him. "A wizard is never late, nor is he early. He arrived precisely when he means to," he said, smiling.  
"You!" Pallando snarled.  
"You should've remained lost," replied Gandalf.  
Pallando howled with fury and held out his staff, throwing Gandalf back. A moment later Pallando was hurtling through the air, and a wizard battle ensued. They argued and fired spells at each other until Pallando ran off, defeated. Gandalf collapsed on the ground, exhausted. Around them, the battle raged on, for what seemed like hours upon hours, swords clashing against swords, arrows flaming arrows being launched into the air. The heat and ash was unbearable, the air a poisonous fume.  
Suddenly a scream pierced through the air. It was so blood-curdling, so horrifying that there was immediate and utter silence. No clashing of metal, no whooshing of arrows, no and moans and wails and sobs. _Bella_. Treetop pushed her way towards the sound, searching for Bella, and she did the first thing her instinct told her to - she protected Bella. She scooped Bella up, with a massive gash gushing blood from her forehead, and pulled her away. Only then did she realise why Bella had screamed, and why she was even now shaking her head and pointing back the way they had come. Pallando had Frodo at the edge of the lava pit, holding him and pushing him dangerously close to the edge.  
"Give me Bella now, or I _will_ ," he snarled. His face, once fair, had contorted and morphed go a mask of evil, and hie eyes, once bright with the joy of the world, were dark and gleaming with malice, the look of one tempted by Morgoth.  
Treetop snarled back. "Like I said! We won't! But give us Frodo, and my empire will not attack you! And when I say empire I mean all my dracogriffs!" Tauriel, Arwen and Goe pushed their way to the front and stood by Bella and Treetop. Bella's heart was racing. Frodo! She had to help him! She tried to fight Treetop off, tried to run to him, but she felt dizzy from blood loss. And what she saw next chilled her blood to ice. Frodo was _shaking his head_.   
"I understand now," he whispered, barely audible so that they had to strain to hear. "After all these years...I must do this." He looked straight at Bella, tears shining in his bright, emerald eyes. "I'm so sorry. Sorry for everything." And with that, he threw himself off the ledge, bringing Pallando with him, a single tear trickling down his cheek.  
 _"FRODO!!"_ screamed Bella, her voice fraught with pain, wracked with grief. She burst into tears, huge, gasping sobs so that she could barely breathe. She tried to run to where he abs vanished, using the last if her strength to y and fling herself over...something caught on her cloak and pulled her back. The something, or rather some _one_ _,_ was now wrapping their arms tightly around her, their long red hair tickling her face as they whispered words to her, words she was sure we're meant to be comforting but she was neither her able to hear nor take in. _Tauriel_. It didn't matter, anyway. Not when he was gone. Not when he had thrown himself off there on her account. Not when she had seen the agony in his face. What had he said? I _understand now...I must do this. I'm sorry for everything._ She was wracked by yet more sobs, choking as they rose up in her throat. She collapsed to the floor, the grief pulling her down like it had a gravity of its own. Through her stupor, she became dimly aware of Arwen speaking.  
"Oh no...Frodo. He's gone, Bella. He's gone."  
Bella screamed and lashed out, struggling against Tauriel, kicking, punching. If only she had made it to the ledge before Tauriel grabbed her. She would do anything to see him again. _Anything._ She screamed again. "NO! LET ME! _LET GO OF ME_!!"  
"Bella," said Arwen softly. "You are just going to kill yourself."  
"I think that's the idea," said Tauriel flatly, through gritted teeth as she tried her best to keep Bella's flailing limbs still.  
"No, Bella," said Arwen, stern despite Bella's sobs. "Don't you dare kill yourself."  
Treetop gently nudged Bella. "You have Pippin, still," she reminded her.  
"Yes, Pippin would be so upset if you didn't go back," agreed Arwen. As if on cue, Pippin came over to them and took hold of Bella, hugging her and cradling her in his arms as she wept. He had tears in his eyes, too, but they would not come. He gave the group a small nod, as if to say 'she's safe now'. Bella wept and sobbed and cried and wailed until she was exhausted, and she collapsed on Pippin's lap, going to sleep like a small child.  
Tauriel stood up, surveying the damage. Everywhere there were injured and dead, and the ones with strength left were carrying their casualties. The battle had waged fierce and hot, and death had reigned. But it was all over. Finally. She watched as Gor got up and left with the Lothlorien elves. As soon as Pallando was gone, the orcs had fallen apart and were short work for the armies that Gandalf had prepared. Gandalf himself was sitting further down the mountain, once again smoking his pipe and blowing smoke ring. King Elessar went over to the little group and spoke to Arwen, but she shook her head. She went back to the group and said "he asked if I wanted to go back with them. I said I wanted to stay with you." Treetop nodded to Snowdust, who took the dracogriffs back to the village. Merry and Sam went over to Pippin and Bella, tears streaming down their cheeks. Finally, Tauriel wandered over to Thranduil.  
"I...I know you said that I am no longer banished. And I am grateful. But I won't - can't - go back there. My soul is restless, my spirit wandering. I always need one last adventure."  
Thranduil nodded. "I understand," he said softly. "May luck always be on your side. I will always help you. Namárië, Tauriel. Nai hiruvalyë valimar."  
"Namárië, aldaron," she said quietly. Then she headed back to her friends. "Come on. Let's go home," she said softly.  
Arwen nodded, her face streaked with soot and dirt. "Yes - but how?"  
Treetop opened her beak to reply, and shut it again as a moth fluttered past.  
"The Eagles!" Gasped Tauriel, relief flooding her. Guahir flew down and picked up Gandalf, and two others, Cerelynath and Tarthiel, picked up Bella, Arwen and Tauriel. Treetop nuzzled them gratefully before taking flight with Pippin, Sam and Merry on her back.   
"So where are we going to celebrate?" Asked Treetop excitedly. Bella drifted in and out of consciousness, and the word 'celebrate' sent a jolt of sadness through her, for how could anyone celebrate on this day of death? She was glad when she heard Tauriel's reply.  
"Let's go to the Shire."  
The Eagles nodded and began to swoop towards the sinking sun, casting red and amber streaks over the fading purple sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what! More Elvish!  
> Namárië - Farewell  
> Nai hiruvalyë valimar - may you find Valimar  
> Aldaron - King of the Forest  
> A bit of trivia too. Bingbong created the character of Treetop, like I said, and she also made up a curious fact about the Dracogriffs - when one is ill, in pain or under a spell, a healthy Dracogriff can take the ailing away from the affected Dracogriff, as a sign of their love, loyalty and dedication to help others.


	19. Chapter 18: One Last Adventure

As they gently touched down at hobbiton, outside Bag End, Bella woke up and stretched. She felt herself being gently laid down on a bench, felt the soft breeze playing with her hair. Everything was peaceful and calm, not at all like a fierce battle had just been won. As if Frodo was still...  
She shook herself and looked up. She was sitting on her bench outside Bag End, with the trees and flowers surrounding her. Treetop's smiling face came into view, holding out her wings for a dracogriff hug, and Bella found her voice. She'd been meaning to tell Treetop...  
"Treetop...I...I'm pregnant," she whispered.  
"Oh wow," said Treetop, hugging Bella. "With Pippin?"  
"No, with a rock," muttered Bella sarcastically, and then felt bad. "Yeah, with Pippin."  
"When...when did you realise?" Asked Arwen softly.  
"A few days ago," answered Bella quietly.  
"And you didn't tell anyone?" Asked Arwen incredulously.  
"I - I told-" Bella choked up and would say no more, but they all knew.  
"Frodo," finished Arwen.  
Treetop nuzzled Bella. "It's great news," she said encouragingly.  
"I think Bella needs some rest," said Tauriel pointedly.  
"Yes," agreed Arwen. Pippin went and hugged Bella, sitting next to her, while Merry and Sam stayed next to Treetop.  
"My wound...from Garth the arrow. It's never fully healed," said Bella suddenly. She hesitated. "I leave my child or children to you, Pippin. I shall go to Valinor." She looked up at the faces of all who she had grown to love, all her friends, almost pleadingly, begging them to understand.  
Tauriel was the first to speak up. "You won't be alone. I'll go with you," she said softly. She looked up, making eyes contact with Bella and holding her gaze. A sort of understanding passed between them.  
Pippin stared at her, aghast. "You expect me to raise a baby on my own?"  
Sam and Merry both gave a little snort of laughter. "We'll help you," promised Merry.  
"We will?" Asked Sam, alarmed. "I already have my own little demons!"  
"They can be friends," said Pippin, smiling.  
Treetop was shocked. "What?! You can't go! I'll miss you!"  
"You will never see your baby grow up!" Interjected Arwen. "How would Pippin feel?"   
Pippin looked up at the mention of his name and scowled at Arwen.  
"We set out to save the world," said Bella, her voice barely above a whisper. "And it has been saved. But I must do this. Like how" - she gave a little sob - " _Frodo_ had to go. Because of his wound." She looked up, now directly at Treetop. Tauriel nodded in understanding. Bella then turned to Pippin, Marry and Sam and gave a little nod, and they all left, muttering about the Green Dragon and a hard day's work. She needed some time with her non-hobbit friends.  
"But at least stay until your kid is grown up," protested Arwen obstinately. "It's a bit cruel to them to grow up without a mother."  
"I _can't_ ," said Bella, trying not to cry.  
Treetop had a tear in her eye. "What about Pippin?"  
"Yes, what about him?" Echoed Arwen stubbornly.  
Bella burst into tears and ran into Bag End, locking the door.  
"Bel - Bella!" Shouted Arwen, hammering on the door in exasperation.  
"Pippin can look after the baby, I suppose?" Asked Tauriel nonchalantly.  
"Yes, but still! She can't just go off to Valinor! She has a baby, friends and a husband here!" Argued Arwen vigorously.  
"She has to, you don't understand-" began Tauriel, but Arwen was not done.  
"No, she can't go. Absolutely not. Not for the sake of you or I, Tauriel, but she has a family! She doesn't have to go now, my compromise is to wait until her baby is grown up."  
Tauriel sighed. "It's not that simple...she has to, Arwen. And I will go with her. Nothing more awaits me here." She remembered what she had said to Thranduil. "One last adventure."  
"I will have my own family and tribe to look after, so I can't go with you," said Treetop mournfully. She sighed and held out her wings. "Come her, everyone."  
Tauriel and Arwen obligingly went over and engaged in Treetop's dracogriff hug.  
"I chose not to go to Valinor because I love Aragorn - Elessar - so I think that Bella should do the same. But at the end of the day, I guess it's her choice. I obviously won't go because I have a kid, like Bella."  
"She will go after she has had her child or children," murmured Tauriel, her voice muffled because of Treetop's smothering hug.  
"I will write stories about the amazing Bella and her friends," said Treetop, swallowing back her tears. "And I will tell them to all the Dracokits."  
They all laughed and cried together, and they spent the next few months talking, discussing, planning. They went by in a blur, Bella's belly growing, growing, so large it must have been _...twins._ And sure enough, they were born, all too soon, a boy and a girl. Little Faramir and Firiel. And now the time had come.

Ten months after the battle had been won, Treetop and Snowdust arrived at the Grey Havens to find Bella and Pippin with their twins, standing next to Arwen, King Elessar and their son Eldarion. A few moments later, Tauriel appeared, riding her horse and wearing a cloak. She jumped off, patting the horse and murmuring word of comfort, then she went over to Arwen. "Aldalómë's going to need a new rider," she said softly. "Since your horse died..."  
Arwen's eyes widened and she hugged Tauriel, tears brimming. "I would be honoured to take care of all your pets, mellon." She looked behind Tauriel to see Gandalf talking to Elladan, Elrohir and Thranduil, who had come to wave them off.  
"Guys I have exciting news!" Said Treetop, walking over to the group.   
Bella looked up silently, hugging Faramir and Firiel. "What is it?"  
"Yes, what is it?" Echoed Tauriel.  
"I laid eggs the other day!" Said Treetop, brimming with excitement. "Three eggs!"  
"Eggs?" Asked Arwen in amazement. "That's amazing!"  
"Yes, I'm a type of bird, remember?" Said Treetop happily.  
"My best wishes to you," said Bella quietly.  
"Yes, best wishes," echoed Tauriel and Arwen.  
"Bella and Tauriel won't be able to see them, though," Arwen pointed out. "When they are born."  
Right think Gandalf came up to the group. "Bella, Tauriel. It is time," he said softly. Bella wordlessly kissed her children, tears streaming down her cheeks. She gave them one last hug and gave them to Pippin, hugging him, Merry and Sam too. Only then did Gor appear.   
"Hope I'm not late," she panted. The others shared a smile as Gor quickly hugged Tauriel and Bella and then she ran off, mumbling about wild spaghetti as she jumped on her horse, John.  
Treetop went over to Bella and hugged her and gave her a lick. "I will miss you."  
"I will see you again. My final adventure," whispered Tauriel, on the verge of tears as she hugged Arwen and Treetop.  
"I'll see you there, someday," said Arwen.  
"I hope so," said Treetop, eyes shining with unshed tears.  
"Remember...death is but the next great adventure," said Bella quietly.  
"Bye guys, see you again," said Arwen.  
"Bye." Treetop and Snowdust spoke in unison.  
Tauriel, Gandalf and Bella began to walk towards the waiting boat, before Bella remembered something and ran back. "This is our story," she whispered hurriedly, pushing a red leather-bound book into Treetop's talons. "I wrote it all out. It helped me...get through. There's some room left for you to add. And you'll find Frodo's and Bilbo's stories in Bag end. Goodbye."  
"Farewell," called Tauriel, boarding the boat. "Nai hiruvalyë valimar." Which means 'may you reach Valimar'. Treetop gave Bella a swift hug and then stepped back as Bella boarded beside Tauriel and Gandalf. Faramir and Firiel started to cry, and Treetop went over to them and hugged them.  
"They are going to a better place," she whispered.  
As the boat sailed away, the sound of Bella's soft singing grew fainter and fainter, along with Gandalf's gruff half-humming half-singing

" _Roads go ever ever on,  
Over rock and under tree,  
By caves where never sun has shone,  
By streams that never find the sea;  
Over snow by winter sown,  
And through the merry flowers of June,  
Over grass and over stone,  
And under mountains in the moon.  
  
Roads go ever ever on,  
Under cloud and under star.  
Yet feet that wandering have gone  
Turn at last to home afar.  
Eyes that fire and sword have seen,  
And horror in the halls of stone  
Look at last on meadows green,  
And trees and hills they long have known.  
  
The Road goes ever on and on  
Down from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
And I must follow, if I can,  
Pursuing it with eager feet,  
Until it joins some larger way,  
Where many paths and errands meet.  
  
The Road goes ever on and on  
Down from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
And I must follow, if I can,  
Pursuing it with weary feet,  
Until it joins some larger way,  
Where many paths and errands meet.  
And whither then? I cannot say.  
  
The Road goes ever on and on  
Out from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone.  
Let others follow, if they can!  
Let them a journey new begin.  
But I at last with weary feet  
Will turn towards the lighted inn,  
My evening-rest and sleep to meet."  
  
_The boat sailed off into the west, and Bella turned back, a small, sad smile on her face. "Goodbye," she whispered. And as they arrived, Tauriel and Bella saw the white shores, the shining sunset, and tears streamed down Bella's face. "I'm home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok ok, all you Potterheads are right, I did copy 'death is but the next great adventure' from HP. Sorry bout dat. But let's be real, Rowling got that from "death is but another path...one we must all take." And if I'm not mistaken that is a quote from a certain White Wizard...  
> Mellon - Friend  
> 


	20. Epilogue by Treetop, Leader of the Dracogriffs

Later that month...  
Arwen came inside the leader's den, looking round. The green leaves had been replaced by auburn and gold and maroon, and the beautiful wild flowers had disappeared, to be replaced by a thin layer of frost, forming beautiful patterns. "Hi Treetop, I heard your eggs are nearly ready!"  
"Yes!" I said happily.  
"Oh my goodness, I'm so excited!" Arwen grinned. "How long do you think it'll be before they hatch?"  
I smiled and nuzzled my eggs. Suddenly there was a gasp from Snowdust. "They're cracking!" He began to cry tears of happiness.  
"Oh they are hatching right now!" Said Arwen.  
I watched the first egg, a little forest-green one, crack, more and more, little lines shooting across the surface...and a tiny head poked out of the shell.  
"Tiny dracogriff poking through the shell," Said Arwen, beaming.  
The little dracokit looked around, jostling its bare, pink little wings and taking everything in with bright green eyes. It gave a jolt as I picked it up and put it onto the nest floor. "It's a girl!" I announced happily.  
"So cute!" Marvelled Arwen.  
"What shall we name her?" Snowdust asked me. "How about...Leaffall?"  
I looked intently at the dracokit. "Yes, perfect."  
"Can I hold her?" Asked Arwen eagerly.  
"After I have licked her clean." I began to lick the newly named Leaffall, which she did not take kindly to. She began to make a tiny growling noise, which made Arwen laugh.  
Then a second egg began to hatch - this one was sky blue.  
"Oh another one!" Said Arwen excitedly.  
This one cracked a little faster and the kit tumbled out of the empty eggshell, squealing. I helped the kit up and caught a glimpse of its face - it had bright blue eyes, just like Snowdust. I tenderly picked it up and began to lick it. "This kit looks just like you," I told Snowdust in between licks.  
He smiled. "What shall we name..." He paused. "Him?"  
"Jewelkeeper?" I suggested. "Because his eyes are like Jewels."  
"Perfect," he agreed.  
The third and final egg began to crack, an ash-grey one. It was the largest of the clutch, and it took a few minutes for it to fully crack. Out popped a little white kit...followed by a black kit!  
"Twins!" Gasped Snowdust.  
I licked them lovingly. "I love them all!"  
Snowdust laughed. "I can tell these two are going to be mischief makers!" For they were already growling at each other and pushing each other, as well as the mischievous light dancing in their eyes as they looked around for possible opportunities to pull pranks. "What should we name them?"  
"Owlflight for the white one," I said. "She's a girl."  
Snowdust nodded. "Beautiful."  
"They are all so precious!" Said Arwen, smiling.  
I smiled back and gave Leaffall to Arwen to hold.  
"Awwww!" Cooed Arwen. "She's so warm!"  
"What about the black kit?" I asked Snowdust. "It's a boy."  
"Lightning? Nightwind? Blackcloud?" He suggested, but none of them sounded quite right. "What about Nightfrost?" He asked suddenly, as inspiration struck.  
"It's perfect!" I nuzzled him and all four kits.  
"I think this is going to be quite the adventure!" Snowdust chuckled as the kits climbed on top of him.  
"Yes, it's just a shame Bella couldn't meet them, or Tauriel," I said sadly.  
Snowdust looked me in the eyes. "They will live on in your story," he said softly. "And you can add this to the end of your book!" He added, as the thought occurred to him.  
"I'd better get going, then," said Arwen. "I'll visit you, Treetop!" She smiled and left the den, Snowdust and I calling our farewells after her.  
"Great idea!" I rummaged around for the book, dipped my talon in ink and began to write. Once I had finished, I flicked through the rest of the book, and a little piece of paper floated out. I picked it up, curious, and began to read.  
_To my dear Treetop,  
You will miss me, I know it. But you cannot always think of me. One day you will have a family of your own, and you have a tribe to rule. I don't want to weigh down on you, tear you in two. The truth is, the adventure gave me a wound, and it never truly healed. I love you, Treetop. I'm home.  
Love, Bella.  
P.S. You will find Frodo and Bilbo's book in Bag end if you ask Pippin nicely._  
I stared at the piece of paper, and a single tear slid down my face and landed on it. Then I got up and smiled. "Till our next adventure," I whispered. And I could almost hear Bella and Tauriel whispering back. _"Till our next adventure."  
  
  
_Notes from TheBagginsAwayFromBagEnd  
  


And so that is the story of five friends who set out to save the world. They all have their own individual stories as to what happened next.  
Bella found her home in the undying lands and saw Bilbo on his deathbed. She also met Legolas and Gimli. After Bilbo's death she took up healing and became a great help to the elves, learning elvish fluently. She spent a lot of her time with Gandalf and Tauriel, discussing old memories, and silently watching the sunset, wondering where the others were. She thought of, and greatly missed, her children and friends often, till the day she died.  
  
Arwen lived on for a few lonely thousand years after her husband and son had died. She had many descendants, all as wise and just as King Elessar. She eventually killed herself and greeted Aragorn at the white shores.  
  
Treetop brought up her four children to be fair and wise, and she planned for her first hatched, Leaffall, to become the next leader of the dracogriffs.  
  
Tauriel found her home in Valinor, and often thought of Kili, yet she was finally at peace. She spent a lot of her time with Gandalf and Bella, sometimes helping the other elves with healing and such alongside Bella. At night, when everyone was asleep, she went out to watch the stars - "memory, precious and pure" - every night, thinking of the others and remembering old times, and from her heart she created a beautiful song, and she named it 'Feast of Starlight'. She was the bravest warrior, and went on to have many more adventures.  
  
As for what happened to Gor, no one really knows for sure, but it is said that she disappeared at some point because no one really liked her, as the elves thought she was too random. The theory is that she joined a circus and toured the world, seeing many places and confusing many people - killed a person or two, but everyone liked her there - and then she ran off and joined a bush cult, living happily until she died in her sleep.  
  
All people have their own stories to share, and all stories have an End. But the bonds of Love, Friendship, Family...they never truly die. The world needs someone, a special yet ordinary someone - a child, for it is the small folk who are the most remarkable - to continue on the paths of these stories, to carry up their legacy and to tell them, over and over. For, if the stories are retold, if they are alive in your imagination, then who's to say they aren't real, that they are just stories? A story is just another way of telling the truth. 

The world needs a new Baggins...

And that Baggins may as well be you.

** The End. **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading :) if you liked it and want more let me know and a sequel might be in order!  
> \- TheBagginsAwayFromBagEnd


End file.
